Home Alone and Ready To Party
by hpdrfan1
Summary: Massie and Claire are incharge of the house, when their parents go away. TPC expects a 2week party, but things heat up! Leesh gets in major trouble with gossip, Kris is in a hot relationship, and Dyl may have an eating disorder! Please R&R!Chap22 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique series, or any of the characters. sigh I wish I did though!

Massie Block: Still ah-mazing. Still the head of TPC. But what happens when her Mom leaves the house to the PC, and she's in charge? Massie throws a party that goes WAY out of hand, and breaks the friendship of the PC! Oh no!

Alicia Riviera: Still the magnificent Beta, but wonders if she deserves more credit. What will happen when she finds out a MAJOR secret, and spreads it for Gossip Points at the party at the Block Estate, and gets caught gasp Claire?

Dylan Marvel: Obviously, her new diets not been working. Miss. Marvelous will have to take a major step to solve her weight problem, before the party Massie's planning. But is she hard-core dieting, or is it what Claire thinks: Anorexia? And at the party, she makes a BIG mistake that could get her into a lot of trouble…

Kristen Gregory: Her status has been upgraded, when she is the first girl at OCD to have a major anniversary gift from her BF! Her Dad's art pieces have been bought by very famous Art dealers, and after a lot of difficulty, her mom finally aloud her to spend two weeks at Massie's! Life couldn't be better…until she gets stabbed in the back by drum roll Dylan?

Claire Lyons: Still in. Still beautiful. Doesn't know that Massie may be considering her as the new Beta, but is bothered that Cam hasn't been interested in her for a while! At the same time, she's the first one to see Dylan may be taking her weight TOO seriously…

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Wednesday, November 14****th****, 2007**

**4:49 PM**

Massie Block impatiently clicked her tongue while waiting for Kristen to get out of the bedroom. Alicia Riviera sat in the corner of the iPad, aka Massie's room, flipping through an old issue of _Seventeen._ Dylan Marvel was at the long table Inez had brought in the room for the snacks, munching on avocados and BBQ Pringles. Claire Lyons was on the iMac, IM'ing Cam, her boyfriend. In the corner of the room, her ah-dorable pug, Bean lay curled in her doggie house.

"Oh. My. God. Massie, it perfect! I love it!" Kristen squealed as she pranced out of the bathroom.

At once, all four girls crowded around Kristen, trying to get a glimpse of the People set her boyfriend Kemp Hurlinton had given her as a mark of their second year anniversary together. It was a single thin silver chain, with a circular diamond pendant hanging down in the middle. A matching set of diamond earrings were dangling from her earlobes. It looked ah-mazing!

A chorus of "oohs" and "aahhs" echoed the room, until Massie put up her hand for silence.

"9.8"

Alicia immediately stepped up. "9.8"

"9.7" added Dylan.

"9.9" exclaimed Claire; a little envious that Cam hadn't done the same thing for her. She sighed, and quickly hid her disappointment with a bright smile.

Kristen beamed. She threw her arms around Massie, and everyone immediately went in for a group hug. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Kendra, Massie's mom, and Judi, Claire's mom, walked in. "Hello girls."

"Hi, Mrs. Block. Hi Mrs. Lyons" They all replied back.

"Hey Mom," Massie said casually, flicking an imaginary piece of lint of her Ralph Lauren cashmere sweater.

"Honey, we need to talk." Kendra said.

Massie immediately straightened. Kendra usually never interrupted their sleepovers unless it was necessary, and she'd never asked Massie to talk in that serious tone. Something was up.

"Sure Mom, alone?"

"Yes, Claire too. I'm sure your friends don't mind? It'll only be a few minutes."

"Kay, Alicia, why don't you start a game of Would You Rather. Dylan, I downloaded some CD mixes, they're on top of the CD player. I'll be back."

Massie could see the curiosity in the PC's eyes, and had the same feeling herself. She glanced at Claire, who was looking intently at Judi, who was giving know hints. Massie shrugged at Claire, and followed the mom's into the sunroom. When they sat down, Massie and Claire followed.

"Honey, Claire's parents, your Dad, and I were thinking of taking a trip. We really need a break, and I thought it would be nice to visit Italy or Sweden again." Kendra started.

"Oh, sweet! Personally, I think we should go to Sweden. Much more exotic-ish, you know? Can you imagine Claire's never been to Sweden?"

Claire rolled her eyes at Massie. Then smiled. "Cool!"

Judi hesitated. "Actually, we were thinking maybe you'd like to stay behind. We really need some adult time alone, and we think you're ready to be home alone…"

She rushed on, but Massie wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about what was going to happen to them.

"…and we'll only be gone for two weeks, so really, it's not that long. Maybe, we could call Alicia's mother, and see if Alicia would stay to keep you guys some company. Inez and Isaac will be here too…"

"What? Did you say Alicia could stay?"

"I'm sure we could arrange it, you know, so you guys won't be alone."

It sounded like Kendra was trying to reassure herself, not Massie.

"Can Dylan and Kristen join us to? We'd hate to leave them out of it, and they're like our best friends." Claire added.

"Good call," Massie whispered.

Claire replied with a nod.

Kendra hesitated. "I'm not sure, it may be too much…"

"Please mom? We'll be really responsible, and you always told me, it's best to include people, not to leave them out, etcetera, etcetera."

Massie watched in satisfaction, as she watched the hesitation in her mom's eyes vanish. She had hit the spot. Kendra hated it when people argued with her principles.

"I'll call their mom's." She promised.

Massie smiled deviously. She couldn't wait! All the fun they were going to have! And ah-bviously, they were going to break, like, a million rules! She silently screamed in her head, as she hugged her mom, and ran back to the iPad with Claire, to deliver the news

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Wednesday, November 14****th****, 2007**

**5:02 PM**

Massie walked in the room. "We've got news worth seventy gossip points!"

Claire nodded enthusiastically.

The girls stared in shock. Good gossip was worth twenty points, and the highest gossip points ever given at once, was forty, to Alicia, for finding out Chris Plovert had kissed Skye Hamilton in a closet at a Halloween party, and that Skye Hamilton had thought he was Chris Abelay. When she found out, of course, she shoved him into OCD's private training pool.

"What is it?" Kristen was the first person to get out of the shock.

"Yeah, tell us!" Insisted Dylan.

"Ready?" Massie said slowly. She loved building the suspense.

"Yes!" They all cried back.

She took a deep breath. She and Claire took turns explaining what the mom's told them. After they was done, the others all stood for a second, and immediately started screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gawd!"

They broke into fits of laughter, until Massie held up her hand.

"Oh no," moaned Kristen.

"What?" asked Massie, afraid Kristen would back out.

"My mom! She'd never let me sleepover for two weeks! She barely approves the weekly sleepovers we have!"

"Don't worry," Massie assured her. "My Mom has it all under control. She's calling our parents right now, in fact."

Kristen sighed, still looking doubtful.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Cried Dylan, throwing her hands in the air. "We're going to have a blast!"

Alicia smiled. "What are we going to do?" She asked Massie.

Massie thought for a while. "Well, I want to do something our parents would never let us do. You know, do something totally parent illegal!"

Claire's eyebrows darted up, looking worried. "I don't know…"

Massie rolled her eyes. "C'mon Claire! We're never going to get another opportunity like this!"

"My mom would kill me!"

"Only if she finds out!"

"Massie, really…"

"Claire…" Massie's voice sounded dead serious. Everyone knew that voice. It was her "don't mess with me" voice.

"Fine," Claire agreed. "But what will I be?"

Massie thought. "How about…Nah, never mind. Too cool."

"What?" Alicia screeched.

"Well, I was wondering, maybe we could throw a party, like they do in the books when the parents are out."

"That's not bad." Claire commented.

"Claire, you don't know who you're talking to. Trust me, it'll be dirtier and more fun then last time."

Claire's heart sunk. "Dirtier?"

"Claire, we're teenagers now. We need something sexy to spice up our lives."

Alicia jumped up and down. "Oh. My Gawd, this is so meant for me!"

Kristen shook her head. "And what, Miss. Block, do you have in mind for that little "sexy something"?"

Massie smirked. "You'll find out later. Our parents are leaving on Saturday. They come back in two weeks. I want the party to be in the middle of their vacation, so we'll have time to plan, and time after, to cover up."

Dylan spoke up. "What if one of us are not aloud to stay for two weeks?" Dylan was looking straight at Kristen.

"Claire will call you tonight, after my mom's called your parents. We'll tell you what they said."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Clique series, or any of the characters. sigh I wish I did though! LOL

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed, it really helped! And sorry about the BIG mistake: Kemp HURLEY, not Hurlinton. My bad! On with the story!**

**OCD Middle School, Westchester**

**Fashion Designing**

**Thursday, November 14****th****, 2007**

**1:18 PM**

Massie flashed her pink Motorola until she finally caught Claire's, and Dylan's attention. Fashion Designing was usually one of the few classes Massie actually paid attention to, but right now, there were more important things on her mind. As soon as Mrs. Warren turned away, she began texting.

Massikur: CLAIRE, DID U MAKE A LIST OF BRIARWOOD A-LISTS 2 INVITE YET?

ClaireBear: YUP. SLIPPED IT IN UR LOCKER ON MY WAY 2 CLASS.

Massie nodded her approval. Claire beamed.

Massikur: DYL, U DID THE OCD LIST?

Miss.Marvelous: YEA, ITS WITH LEESH.

Massikur: NO LBR'S, RIGHT?

Miss.Marvelous: NO, JUST A/B LISTERS.

ClaireBear: SAME.

Massie was about to ask about meeting at the mall after school, when she was interrupted.

"…and you know that, right, Miss. Block?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah!" Massie's heart was beating.

"Then would you mind telling us the correct fabric?"

Massie looked wildly around, but no one could help her. Fortunately, just as she opened her mouth to form some lame excuse, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell, Miss. Block! I expect you to pay more attention next time!"

Massie pretended to be ashamed, but as she walked up to the doors to catch up with Claire and Dylan, she rolled her eyes.

"God, what a crank!" Dylan blurted.

Claire smiled.

"Ok, we have to find Kristen and Alicia before next period." Massie said.

Claire checked her new Christian Dior diamond studded watch Dylan gave her. "We have five minutes."

"Kristen has Geography. And I think Alicia has Visual Arts."

"She does," Massie nodded. "Claire, go with Dylan and find Kristen. Ask her if she got the number of the chef in New York. We need a menu. I'll go find Alicia and see if she got a hold of Lucinda. Our party depends on her."

"Lucinda?"

Massie rolled her eyes at Claire. "Kuh-laire! Lucinda is a professional party planner! TPC cannot have an average party. We do only the best!"

"Of course we do," Claire muttered under breath. Dylan snickered.

"What?" Massie demanded.

"Nothing. C'mon Dylan, we have to go."

"Kay."

The girls linked arms, and headed towards the East hallway, and Massie watched them go, until they were part of the crowd. She turned on her heels, and headed towards Alicia's locker. Hopefully she'd be there. She was.

"Leesh!" Massie called, flipping her newly Japanese permed hair back.

"He-ey!" Alicia exclaimed, giving a quick hug to Massie. "I haven't seen you all day! Where've you been?"

"Claire and I were late. Isaac had an appointment somewhere, so the others met me here. Sorry I couldn't call."

"That's OK, I was waiting for you to pick me up, but when you were three minutes late, my Mom made Dean drop me off." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what's new?"

"Did you call Lucinda?"

"Oh yeah! I did! She said she'd be able to come over Saturday at one. I said that was fine, cause by then, we'll be over for the two week sleepover!" She jumped up and down. "I can't wait!"

Massie smirked. "Trust me, neither can I."

The girls gave another hug to each other before parting for their next class. Massie had Home Decor, one of the classes she had without another PC member. "Damn." She muttered.

She reached class just in time before the bell rang.

**OCD Middle School, Westchester**

**Home Decor**

**Thursday, November 14****th****, 2007**

**2:49 PM**

Throughout the class, Massie didn't pay attention to Mr. Gray explain how you should always use complimentary colors when choosing wall colors. Instead, she scribbled four identical notes to put into the other PC members.

hey, find some time before lunch 2 call your parents, cuz we're going to the mall. Emergency GLU Shopping Spree!

She made sure she had four copies, and at the end of the period, she quickly slipped them into each of the girls lockers. "Done, done, done, done, and done!" She whispered. And she rushed off to her last class of the day.

"So, what do we have next?" Asked Dylan, arriving at Kristen's locker.

Claire looked in her schedule. "Geography, with Kristen. We got lucky." She reached for a high-five with Dylan.

"Is Massie and Alicia with us?" Dylan asked hopefully.

Claire pulled out the other PC member's schedules. The PC agreed that each of them should have everyone's schedules, to know where they are.

She sighed. "Nope. Alicia has Gym-"

"Ew!" Dylan interrupted. Claire glanced at her in amusement.

"…And Massie has Home Deco."

Dylan shrugged. "Whatevs. Let's have a three way in class, Kay?"

"Def."

Suddenly, a voice spoke to them. "Hey," Kristen said, coming up to her locker. "Do I have class with you guys?"

"Yup." Dylan nodded.

Kristen jumped. "Guess what? Four people complimented on the set Kemp gave me! Eeee!"

Dylan rolled her eyes and glanced at Claire, who just shrugged. "Please Kris, we're happy for you, but _shut up!_"

Claire laughed. Kirsten looked slightly hurt, but shook it away. "Anyways, Dylan, you look great, you've lost some weight!"

Claire surprisingly looked at Dylan. It was true. She definitely looked skinnier, especially in her new Seventeen jeans, with her Miss. Sixty tee. "Yeah, Dyl, you look

ah-mazing."

Dylan beamed. "Thanks, I skipped dinner yesterday, I wasn't that hungry, and I've been working on a new diet."

"You skipped dinner?" Kristen asked, startled.

"Yeah, why?"

Kristen opened her mouth, but the bell rang. "Oh shit, I still have to get my books!"

Claire and Dylan began walking away.

"We'll meet you in class!" Claire called out.

"Kay!" Kristen replied.

In class, Mr. Myners started a long lecture about Global Warming. Claire was nearly asleep, when she decided to text Cam. She opened her phone carefully, under her agenda, until she found hid ID and began texting.

CLAIREBEAR: HEY, HAVEN'T HEARD FROM U IN A WHILE. ? U BEEN? I MISS U!

Claire waited a few minutes, and her phone vibrated, indicating a reply. But when she read the text, her smile faded.

CAM: WE NEED 2 TALK.

Claire's heart started beating. She took a deep breath.

CLAIREBEAR: IS SOMETHING WRONG?

She waited for a reply, but when she got it, her eyes filled with tears, her head started hurting, and her body started shaking. Her vision was blurred. She wiped her nose on her Juicy Couture sweater, and sniffled. When she looked up, Kristen was looking at her questionably, but Claire just shook her head, and started sobbing.

**A/N: Oooh! Cliffhanger! Please R&R, it really helps! Any suggestions are welcome! Lol, NEXT UP: What Cam's message said, Dylan continues dieting, and the PC's two week sleepover officially starts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, November 15th, 2007**

**6:48 PM**

Massie stared in shock, as Claire showed her the text Cam wrote. She had been crying all afternoon, making her face all blotchy and red. Her eyes were sagging, and her straight blonde hair with the new side bangs was a tangled mess.

**A/N: I totally forgot Cam's IM name, so if anybody remembers, please let me know, it's been killing me!**

CAM: THINGS JUST HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING OUT. I THINK WE SHOULD STOP SEEING EACH OTHER. ITS 4 THE BEST.

"Wh-what's not been working out? I-I thought we-we were fine!" Claire wailed.

Massie hugged her friend close. Normally, she would have told to her to get over it, and get ready, because the PC was coming over in eight minutes, and they still hadn't set out the snacks, but this was different. Claire was really heartbroken. And it hurt Massie bad.

"Claire, ah-bviously he doesn't know what he just gave up! He'll realize in no time, that you're his dream girl, and he'll come crawling up to you, begging for forgiveness!" Not only was Massie hurt for Claire, but she was downright pissed at Cam.

"N-nooo!" Claire wailed. "We've been in sm-small fights, but he-he's never broken up with m-me!"

Massie sighed in pity. The poor girl was a mess. Suddenly, she brightened.

"Claire, do you want the PC to know?"

"I dunno, I guess…" She said thickly.

"Did Cam say why he wanted to break up with you?"

"No," Claire said in confusion.

"I just had a brilliant idea!" Massie said breathlessly.

"Uh oh," Claire muttered. "Damn, Massie, please don't do anything stupid!"

Massie looked offended. "Are you saying I do stupid stuff?"

Claire reddened. "N-n-no! I just meant…" Before she could finish, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan walked in. Massie checked her watch.

"Two minutes late."

"Sorry!" They exclaimed.

Massie rolled her eyes. Then she straightened. She cleared her throat, when Kristen burst out.

"Eh ma Gawd! Claire, what's wrong?"

Alicia and Dylan surprisingly looked at Claire. After noticing her state, they were suddenly asking her what happened.

"Guys!" Yelled Massie, putting her hand up. Everyone grew quiet instantly. "As I was about to say," she glanced annoyed at Kristen, "was that Cam just broke up with Claire." Claire looked down at her white, mini mango covered Keds. Tiny tears were streaming down her face.

There was a few seconds of silence in shock, and then they all cried in rage.

"Impossible!"

"Bullshit!"

"That freak!"

"When?"

"Guys!" Massie yelled again, a bit louder. They quietly surrounded Claire, giving her tight hugs, showing they were there for her.

"I think it is our responsibility to back Claire up, and show Cam what he deserves," Massie smirked, ignoring the PC's questions.

"What?" Claire said, nervously. "What are you thinking Massie?"

"Kuh-laire! Relax! I was thinking, we should probably each send him a hate text! Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and I can get Josh, Kemp, Chris and Derrington to back us up. C'mon Claire, you have all the A-listers in OCD and Briarwood backing you up! It's brilliant!"

Claire still looked unsure, but Alicia jumped up and down excitingly. "Love it!"

"But he may still like me, and want to go out with me later. This may ruin the chances!"

"Point!" Alicia said.

"Claire, even if he did still like you, after what he did, he doesn't deserve you! Especially not without punishment!"

"Point!" Alicia said.

"There are so many things that can go wrong!" Claire complained, wiping her eyes. "I don't know…"

But Massie ignored her, and got out her cell phone. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan followed. They all typed, and before sending, showed them to each other.

"Alicia, what do you got?"

"Here," She said, showing them the screen.

U R A FREAK! U DON'T DESERVE CLAIRE, & U SHOULD B HAPPY THAT U GOT 2 DATE HER UP 2 NOW!

"Excellent!" Massie said. Alicia smirked, and hit send.

"Dylan?"

"Voila!"

BASTARD! HOW DARE U BREAK UP W/ CLAIRE! B GRATEFUL THAT U WERE W/ HER 4 2YRS!

"Good. You can send. Kristen?"

Kristen showed her screen.

U DESERVE AN LBR LIFE AFTER WHAT U DID 2 CLAIRE! F U!

Massie nodded, showing her approval. Kristen punched the send button.

"And me!" The girls crowded around Massie.

U'VE MADE A BIG MISTAKE FISHER. U R A LOSER, AND HURTING A PC MEMBER IS DEFINITELY NOT GOOD…4 U! UR GONNA B AN LBR B4 MISS.60 JEANS R IN! F U!

Massie automatically hit send. "Kuh-laire, we are going to make sure you find a new boyfriend, before the end of the big sleepover!"

"But I want Cam!" Claire wailed.

"I know." Massie replied simply. After a questioning face, she answered. "One of the most common ways to win back a guy is to make him jealous."

Claire's heart speeded up.

**A/N: Please R&R, and thank you to the people who've reviewed the previous chapters! This was weird chapter…next one will be better…promise! Any ideas for the next chapter would also be appreciated…I'm kinda lost…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters, and this disclaimer goes for the previous chapter, and all the ones to follow!**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait! Thank you for all the people who reviewed…it helps! This chapter is somewhat long, so I hope it'll make up for the wait…On with the story!**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday, November 15****th****, 2007**

**7:23 PM**

Massie took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Her perfectly manicured hands ran through her brown hair and she massaged her temples before she gazed straight at Claire, not blinking once. She fidgeted around until she was comfortable with her iMac laptop on her lap. Her heart was pounding with excitement. The two week sleepover officially started eight minutes ago.

Nine Designer suitcases sat neatly in the corner of the room, four of Alicia's, three of Dylan's and two of Kristen's. Claire had moved in the iPad earlier that day, and her three suitcases were already piled neatly in Massie's closet.

The PC was sitting on the floor of the iPad, each of the girls in their own sleeping bag. Vanilla and Cinnamon scented candles lit the room, casting an eerie glow. On a mini table beside the girls, S'mores, Frazer chocolate mixes, fresh berry assortments, salty peanuts, Jalapeño chips, Ginger snaps, and Maple Pecan brownies were laid out. In the corner of the room, the mini fridge was open, revealing cans of Red Bull, Sparkling water, Diet Coke, and low calorie Cookie Dough Ice Cream sundaes.

"Ahem," Massie cleared her throat.

Alicia and Dylan stopped the conversation they were having about Puma's new perfume. Kristen quickly swallowed her Ginger snap, and Claire just looked down at her navy blue Keds with the white polka dots.

"Kuh-laire, stop looking so nervous! Trust me, you're with the expert!"

Claire faked a small smile. Kristen squeezed her hand, and Alicia gave her a reassuring smile.

"As you can all see," Massie started, "beside each of your sleeping bags, there is a folder." The girls looked down, and each of them picked one up. "There are five sheets, and a program of our meeting on top. Take the program out first, and don't touch anything else yet."

The girls fished through the folder curiously, and each of them pulled out a pink sheet of paper. For five minutes, they all quietly read the program.

**Welcome to the TPC's official two week sleepover! A program has been built for tonight's meeting, starting a very important part of the PC history. Please read tonight's program, as it will be followed in discussion.**

**7:30pm to 8:00pm: News/gossip points/announcements**

**8:00pm to 9:00pm: Claire's BF problem (our hearts are with you, **

**ClaireBear! We'll make it work! **

**9:00pm to 9:30pm: Review invites/food lists/theme ideas/plan for party**

**9:30pm to 9:40pm: Perfect final plans to give to Lucinda**

**9:40pm to 10:00pm: Discuss any ideas about tomorrow/what to **

**say to the rents/and to do lists for everyone during the stay**

**It's going to be a blast! You know it…love always: xoxMassie Block**

"Oh my god, brilliant Mass!"

Massie beamed. Dylan checked her watch. "It's exactly 7:30pm."

They immediately began the meeting. "I have something for fifteen gossip points." Declared Alicia.

"Shoot." Massie said casually. "At the end of the meeting, we'll see the winner of the most gossip points, too."

Alicia straightened. "Kay, you know that LBR, Carrie What's-her-name?"

Kristen giggled. "Yeah,"

"Well, I was in the bathroom during first break, applying some mascara, when I heard her talking in a stall on a cell phone. She was making a date with Harris Fisher!"

Massie gasped. "No way!" She shrieked.

"Impossible!" Dylan nearly shouted.

Kristen stood with her jaw wide open.

Alicia nodded fast. "They're going to meet at the Booster Juice in the mall Sunday at twelve. She also said something about lips!"

"Well, ahb-viously, we're going to have to follow them. Guess we have a date at Booster Juice Sunday at twelve!"

"Sweet," smirked Kristen.

"Oh my God, Leesh, that's worth at least thirty gossip points!"

"Really?" Alicia perked up.

"Too bad you didn't ask!" Massie smirked, but inside, she was panicking. How can a LBR like Carrie score a HAWT guy like Harris Fisher? He was in eleventh grade, and even the sophomores had eyes for him. Was she losing her touch? What did Harris see in Carrie that isn't in Massie? Chin hair?

"Darn!" Alicia pouted, but quickly shrugged. "Whatevs, I'm leading anyways."

"Kuh-laire!"

Claire looked up suddenly, wondering if she was in trouble.

"You haven't said a word in the whole meeting!" Massie's eyes searched Claire's in concern. Even when she was sad, she usually tried to at least fake happiness.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Just, try to cheer up," Massie said softly. "forget about Cam-"

"Sorry," Claire repeated quickly.

The PC stood quiet for a while, before Dylan cleared her throat. "I have news, but it's only worth ten gossip points. Although it may benefit Claire."

Claire looked up, looking curious.

"Shoot," Massie said.

"Well, Seventeen magazine just came out with a new list, called "Back in from the out, list of 2007. **(A/N: Peoples, these lists only come out at the end of the year, so for this paragraph only, pretends it's a week away from New Year's Eve…sorry!) **Basically, it's the top ten list of what's "In" that was out since 2000."

"And?" Kristen asked.

"Keds are back in. It's number four." Smirked Dylan.

Massie stared in shock. "Noooo! Now I'm going to have to face it that Claire beat me to a fashion!"

Claire giggled softly, forgetting for a few minutes all the sadness inside her. "Don't worry, I'll let you off the hook, and even let you borrow some of mine."

Massie grinned, not because of the Keds (She could so get her own, better looking ones!) but because Claire was lighting up.

"Good one Dyl," Massie nodded at her. "Make sure you get us all a list, so we can check out the others, too."

"No problem."

"Kay, it's 8:00pm." Massie suddenly said.

The room grew quiet.

"In the folder, there is another paper, it's the blue one."

Once again, there was the sound of ruffling papers.

Claire sucked in her breath. "Massie!" She exclaimed.

Massie sat proud. For a few minutes it was complete silence as they read the paper again.

**ATTENTION PC!!!**

**Cam has officially broken up with Claire and Claire needs our help! Below, there are three solutions I have come up with, and some blank lines for you to scribble your thoughts, or to come up with your own ideas to present to the group. Don't worry Claire; we're going to make this work!**

**Solution#1: Get a new guy! There are still many A-listers left, and TPC can make a list of guys to pick from. We can find a guy that matches Claire's needs and personality. Read on…**

**Solution#2: Talk to Cam, or let another member from the PC to talk to him for you. Personally, I feel that this is too desperate of an act, and would normally never tolerate it, but considering the situation…**

**Solution#3: Get Cam back the good old fashion way! (old, but still in!) You know the story…girl wants guy, girl gets another guy to make first guy jealous, guy sees what he's been missing, girl and guy are a couple. My favorite…At least consider, Claire!!!**

**On the lines below, write some of your ideas, or points on the solutions.**

Claire read the solutions, her heart racing. She liked the second one the best, but she knew Massie was going to try every possible way of preventing it. And the PC was going to follow. She also felt a wave of gratitude towards Massie. After all, Massie definitely had other priorities, yet she dedicated the longest time to Claire.

"Wow," Dylan said finally.

Alicia and Kristen were scribbling some things on the paper, and Massie powered up her Mac.

"So what do you guys think?" Massie asked the question towards the PC, but it was obviously directed to Claire.

"You've…you've put a lot of thinking into this one." Claire said finally.

Massie kept staring at Claire. Finally she looked around. "Has anyone scribbled some ideas down?"

"I have," Alicia declared, putting her finger up. "what about this?"

She straightened up, and waited till everyone's attention was hers.

"it's kind of like solution number three, except without the guy."

Massie's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Instead, we can make Claire look more appealing by cuter clothes, having more fun, being swooned by admirers, blah blah blah."

Massie thought about it..

"But Claire is already popular, she's part of the PC!" Dylan commented.

"And, she's usually the one having the most fun, before that jerk broke up with her." Added Kristen.

"Point!" Alicia admitted.

"Yeah," Claire argued, "but that way, I can get him back, without having that nagging, guilty feeling about hanging out with another guy!"

"Point!"

"But he'll just think that you're okay with the break-up, and you're taking it better then other girls. He'll feel bad if he sees you hurt, but if you're acting fine, he'll move on to, and if he did want to get back with you, he wouldn't be able to ask you, cause you'd be acting fine." Massie said, tilting her head.

"Point!"

"It won't work, though, because Claire has everything in the plan anyways." Dylan said, sighing.

"Point!"

"But its better then the original solution three!" Claire pleaded. She knew that this was the best option that had potential.

"Point!"

"Guys!" Exclaimed Massie, massaging her temples again. "Any other ideas?" She demanded, in an irritated way.

Kristen slowly raised her hand.

"I do," She said quietly.

"Spill," Dylan insisted.

Kristen shot her a look. "Well, it isn't an idea, but a question about solution one."

Claire stared at Kristen, almost begging her to not give a pro point for it.

"If Claire gets a new guy, she won't be the same…Claire."

"Huh?" Alicia asked.

"Cam's the only HAWT guy that's sensitive. He's the only guy who'll ever give her those disgusting gummies, and those adorable notes. Claire will only be happy with that kind of guy…so I think that out of the three solutions, we should do number three."

Claire gave a wide smile to Kristen. "Thank you," she whispered, when no one else was looking. Kristen gave a small smile in reply. Claire was unsure about using another guy to get Cam back, but she knew it was better then getting another guy for good.

Massie sighed. "Kay, we have the three solutions, plus Alicia's idea. We'll call that one solution number four." The girls nodded. Massie reached into her Dolce and Gabbana purse which was lying beside her, and handed each of the girls a small speech bubble shaped sticky. "Everyone has to vote for the one solution they like the best. The one with the most votes," she continued, "is ahb-viously going to be the one we use."

The girls took the sticky's and reached in the middle for a gel pen. Claire took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and quickly prayed for solution three. The impossible was better, solution two, but she knew it wasn't happening.

After the girls scribbled their vote, they thrust the sticky's into Massie's hand.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked mysteriously, shaking the five crumpled paper balls in her hands.

"Yes!" They shouted.

Massie opened the pieces of paper privately, hiding the words in her palm. After a few minutes of anticipation, she smirked.

"The solution we'll be using…"

"Yes?" Alicia urged. Claire's heart started beating.

"Is…"

**A/N: Oooh! Another cliffhanger! Mwahaha, I love these kinda endings! Heehee, if you want to know what solution they'll be using, you guys are going to have to R&R! By the way, peoples, this was a long chapter…you better be grateful! Lol, thanks for the people who did review already, keep 'em coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…nothing at all…**

**A/N: OK, so I had a bit of trouble deciding what to put in chapter five, so instead, I took a small break from the sleepover, and decided to write a small thing about the boys…I'm really sorry to all you people who are anticipating the party…it's coming! Be patient! Oh, btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Clapclap, yay, 2008! Lol, hope you all had great celebrations…I still have to work on my resolutions, though:P**

Hotz Estate, Westchester

Josh's Room

Friday, November 15th, 2007

7:29pm

"Dude, check it out!" Derrick exclaimed. He was surfing Josh's iMac, and was on the OCD website.

Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris walked over.

"It says here that the OCD girls are going to start swimming classes! Whoa, Massie in a bikini!" Derrick trailed on, his hand going to the purple "M" brooch on his shirt. He wore it like a medal, everyday.

All the guys except Cam laughed embarrassingly, punching each other lightly.

Kemp walked over to Cam. "Dude, stop sulking! I can't believe you broke up with Claire!"

Cam glared at Kemp. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever, if _you_ broke up with _her_, why are you the one being all depressed?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Cam replied firmly.

Kemp rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Don't you at least want to think of Claire in a bikini?" Chris asked lightly. Josh snickered.

Cam stood up. The soccer ball he was playing with in his hands rolled onto Josh's bed. "I got to go." He said stiffly.

"Whoa!" Derrick exclaimed. "Hold it!"

"What?" Cam asked impatiently.

"Josh's mom asked if we want to sleepover. You got to stay."

The others immediately started talking.

"Yeah, dude, you can't leave."

"You're staying here, man!"

"I'm not in the mood," Cam said. He got up, grabbed his bag on his way out, and flung open the door. "See you guys later," He said shortly.

The guys all stared at him, and didn't talk until he was already downstairs.

"Weird," Chris muttered.

"Yeah," Kemp replied.

Josh shook his head. "I don't understand. Why is he the one all depressed if he's the one who broke up with Claire?"

"What I don't understand," Derrick started, "was why he broke up with Claire in the first place?"

They were all quiet for a minute. "Are you guys sleeping over?" Josh asked after a while.

A chorus of yeah's echoed the room. They took out their cells to notify their parents.

"Hey," Derrick said all of a sudden. "It's Friday."

"No duh," snorted Kemp.

The guys snickered.

Derrick rolled his eyes. "Massie has her weekly PC sleepovers on Friday's. We can IM them and see how Claire's doing."

"Sure," Chris shrugged.

The guys headed back to the iMac, and IM'd Massikur.

**([Meanwhile)**

Cam stormed out of the room. He felt stupid. Why did he break up with Claire? He thought about, standing in the Hotz's hallway. There relationship wasn't the same. And Cam didn't know what to do. He felt frustrated. He reached the stairs when he bumped into Josh's sister.

"Oh," mumbled Cam. "Sorry."

The little girl smiled politely. "I thought Josh's friends were sleeping over." She said, munching on a yellow gummy.

"Er, they are. I'm leaving."

"Oh," she said. "Well, bye!" She pranced back into her room, leaving Cam.

Cam's heart sunk. Not because of the sleepover. Not because of his loneliness. But because Josh's sister was munching on the same kind of gummies he always gave Claire.

**A/N: Ok, so this is the first time ive ever described the boys, so cut me some slack! R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who've benn reviewing the past chapters, it means a lot!**

**Reviews make me smile **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters! (That would be pretty cool, though) A/N: So people… how was the Briarwood chapter??? I didn't get enough R&R's!!! pout Please review if you read!**

The Block Estate, Westchester

Massie's Room

November 15th, 2007

8:29PM

"Massie!" Dylan practically barked.

Massie giggled. "The solution that wins, is number three!" **(A/N: You guys must have seen it coming…no surprise their...)**

The girls gave a small cheer.

Claire's heart was going at 110km per hour. She heaved a sigh. "Darn, darn, darn!" She muttered. Of course, it was obvious that solution three was going to be chosen…but still.

"Okaaaay." Massie continued, after the girls calmed down. "What we-" Massie was interrupted by a beep on her iMac. She glanced at her screen. "Derrington's sent an IM."

The girls all rushed around Massie, crowding the screen.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Hey, Mass!

Massie smiled.

**Massikur**: Hiya! 

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Sup?

**Massikur**: GLU sleepover, u?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: BLU sleepover???

Massie smiled at his BLU. He was using her personal language! Alicia giggled. Kristen shook her head in amusement. Claire groaned. _Cam must be there. He'll be laughing his head off with the others about me for some stupid reason or the other. _Her eyes started tearing up. She remembered how she used to be so excited when she heard from the boys. Now, it took all her strength and willpower to not burst into tears. Dylan was the first to notice Claire's expression and crawled over to give her a quick hug. Massie looked up.

"Kuh-laire! Are you going to keep acting depressed about that idiot?"

Claire nodded her head.

Massie shook her head.

**Massikur**: By BLU, u mean…?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Josh, Chris, Kemp, and me.

Massie frowned. Claire tilted her head.

**Massikur**: And Cam?

By then, Claire was practically leaning across the screen.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Long story…how's Claire doing?

Massie ignored the question.

**Massikur**: We've got time. Where's Cam?

Massie could practically imagine Derrick sighing, and giving in. She was right.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: He _was_ with us, but he was acting all depressed…K & C tried talking to him, and he had some kind of burst, and he just left…

**Massikur**: I'm guessing the burst was about Claire???

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Yeah, I don't get it…if _he_ broke up with _her_, why is _he _the one acting all depressed???

Massie glanced at Claire, who was getting restless. She smiled. "See, Claire? Cam's regretting his decision already!"

Claire clapped her hands, smiling. "Now all I have to do is talk to him, and we'll be together!"

"No!" Massie said quickly.

"Why not?" Claire asked impatiently.

"Kuh-laire," Massie said with clenched teeth. "You're going to come off as a desperate boyfriend-needy girl. Major turnoff!"

The others nodded their head in agreement.

Claire sighed.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Massie???

Massie gasped, remembering Derrick.

**Massikur**: OMG, sorry, PC w/ the PC.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**?

**Massikur**: Private Conversation with the Pretty Committee…

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: O

**Massikur**: NVM, so, are you going to talk to Cam? Claire's…really hurt.

Claire threw a pillow at Massie. "Massie!" She whined. "Don't tell them that!"

Massie rolled her eyes at Claire. "Relax, the boys aren't going to talk to Cam about that yet!"

"How do you know?" Claire demanded.

"I just do." Massie replied simply.

Claire sighed.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: We'll try, but doubt he'll come through just now…tell Claire we'll try our best.

**Massikur**: Merci!

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: G2G, ze boyz must 'ave their fun!

**Massikur**: tata!

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: No kiss?

Alicia and Dylan squealed, and Kristen giggled. Claire gave a small smile.

**Massikur**: Hmmm

**SHORTZ4LIFE**:…???

**Massikur**: xoxoxo 

**SHORTZ4LIFE** has signed off 8:34PM.

Massie's head was pounding with excitement. A new burst of energy shocked her body. She took a deep breath. "Guys, we have half an hour to decide a guy Claire will use to get Cam back."

"Not Josh!" Alicia said quickly. "I still have the "Hotz" for him." Massie rolled her eyes at the lame joke.

"Chris is mine!" Dylan said.

"Kemp and I are smoking hot!" Kristen exclaimed, taking a sip of her Red Bull, her other hand playing with her necklace.

"Well, that leaves…" Massie continued, not bothering to claim Derrick.

Alicia raised her hand.

Massie nodded at her to go.

She turned to Claire.

"Are you still friends with Layne Abelay?"

"Yeah," Claire said in confusion.

"You could use Chris." Alicia said. "Abelay." She added after seeing Dylan's expression.

Claire thought about it. "What are the other options?"

Massie smirked. "Harris Fisher?"

"Cam's brother?" Claire practically shrieked. "No way!" She declared.

"That's a cool idea." Dylan shrugged. "Cam would be waaay jealous!"

Claire squirmed. "I prefer Chris."

"But Cam would be more jealous of Harris." Kristen pointed out. "You know, little brother in big brother's shadow?" She added.

"Point!" Alicia said, making the girls smile.

"Yeah," Dylan said, "But Harris is a senior. Claire has, like, no chance! No offence, Claire." She said quickly.

"None taken."

"Point!"

"But Chris is like Claire's brother. He's always taking care of her and Layne when they hang out. It would be major weird for him…and Claire." Massie argued.

"Point!"

"This decision is hard." Alicia commented.

Massie sighed. Another vote?" She asked.

The girls immediately grabbed another sticky. With the same pens, they scribbled. "Remember," Massie said, "Chris or Harris only."

She took the votes once again.

She counted all five votes.

"Okay," She said finally.

Claire's heart was pounding again. The results of this vote were making her more nervous then the last.

"Interesting," Massie said, raising her eyebrow.

"Claire, your new fake boyfriend will be…"

**A/N: Don't you just love these cliffhangers? Lol, OK, I'm serious, if I don't get at least six reviews, I'm not updating…I'M SERIOUS!!! So please R&R, and I'll be taking suggestions for which guy you guys think Claire should use…I have some pretty good ideas for both of them, but if you have any ideas…REVIEW! because reviews make me smile! happyhappyhappy **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey people, I have a quick question! OK, so when you click on someone's profile,

you usually see what they've written about themselves, and all their favorites, etc, etc. So

my question is…HOW DO YOU WRITE ON YOUR PROFILE??? I've been trying to

figure it out, because I have so much to write about!! Can someone please send me an

email explaining all that? But please don't explain it in a review…Merci! Oh, and while

I'm at it, please R&R my stories!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So everyone, first of all, I would like to thank mangalover16 and TinsleyChamichael (I don't think I spelled that right, I didn't bother too look. Sorry, I'll edit that later, in a rush right now!) for answering my A/N I wrote, it helped! You can all read my profile page now, which is almost done! Anyways, ANNOUNCEMENT! Actually, three announcements…Lol, number one: I'm ashamed to say I'm bowing my head in shame, since I forgot to write about Cam receiving the PC's hate texts!! I'm sorry to all the avid readers who are waiting for the party, it is coming, be patient! This chapter will be about Cam getting the hate texts, but I'll post another chapter very soon (maybe tomorrow, but this week for sure!) about the guy Claire will be using, for which I am still taking suggestions by the way! Sorry for the wait! Announcement number two: I NEED A BETA! Someone who has an email or IM address, and will be able to edit chapters for my stories…so send me a Private Message if you are available! And finally, number three! Please, PLEASE review this story, as well as the other three which I've posted, I'm not getting enough reviews for the others! SO R&R!!! Lol, OK, so I'm thinking you're probably getting very tired of this message,…so as I always say…On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Clique characters, or the Clique itself.**

**Fisher Residence, Westchester**

**Cam's Room**

**November 15****th****, 2007**

**9:19PM**

Cam trudged back to his house, and finally reached the back door. He fished out his keys from his favorite leather jacket, and let himself in. The first thing he heard was some old re-run of Friends, which meant his Mom was sitting in front of the TV. His Dad, as usual, was at work.

"I'm home!" He yelled out.

"Yo," Harris was just coming down the stairs in his pajamas. "Thought you were sleeping over at Josh's house."

"Change of plans," muttered Cam. He quickly walked into the kitchen, to avoid one of Harris's manly talks, and poured himself a glass of milk, and grabbed one of his Mom's cookies. Soon, though, Harris came in.

"You alright?" He frowned.

"I'm fine." Cam answered, trying his hardest not to meet Harris's eyes, which were the same as his; one blue, and one green.

"You know, the best way to handle emotions is to just talk about them, let them out…"

"Harris!" Cam exclaimed. "I'm fine. Let it go!"

Harris sighed, and headed towards the kitchen door. He stopped right before the exit. "If you need to talk, I'm here." He left before he could hear Cam mumble a small "thanks."

Cam grabbed another cookie, and sprinted up to his room. He closed the door, and his eyes caught his Nokia cell flashing green colors besides his computer. His cell phone had been charging all week, or that's what he thought, until he found out he had never plugged the wire in. Just another one of the many absent-minded mistakes he'd been making since the break-up with…_her_.

He walked over and flipped his cell open. He had six new messages. The first one was from Chris, written four days ago.

SoccerMan#7: YO, WE HAVE ANY H/W???

Cam rolled his eyes. Chris must've not gotten an answer from him, and asked one of the other guys. The second one made his heart ache. It was from Claire, it was written a day before they broke up.

ClaireBear: HEY! MISSING U LOTS, THX 4 THE GUMMIES! THEY RKD. C U TOMORROW?

Cam sighed. He missed sending her his CD mixes, and gummy worms he bought from the mall. He missed her sweet, innocent smile, the one smile in the world that made him get this warm sensation, he missed her Clinique perfume, he missed…her. He shook his head violently. _Don't think of her, Cam._ He kept telling himself. He opened the other four messages, and his jaw dropped. He read them all.

HOLLUGURL: U R A FREAK! U DON'T DESERVE CLAIRE, & U SHOULD B HAPPY THAT U GOT 2 DATE HER UP 2 NOW!

MISSMARVELOUS: BASTARD! HOW DARE U BREAK UP W/ CLAIRE! B GRATEFUL THAT U WERE W/ HER 4 2YRS!.

SOCCERGRL: U DESERVE AN LBR LIFE AFTER WHAT U DID 2 CLAIRE! F U!

MASSIKUR: U'VE MADE A BIG MISTAKE FISHER. U R A LOSER, AND HURTING A PC MEMBER IS DEFINITELY NOT GOOD…4 U! UR GONNA B AN LBR B4 MISS.60 JEANS R IN! F U!

Cam's heart was racing Obviously, Claire was not the loser she used to be. She had friends…powerful friends. And Cam knew Massie was going to do anything it takes to get him back. His heart sank. _LBR_ he kept repeating in his head.

"Shit," muttered Cam. "What have I done?"

**A/N: Well? Have I don't it justice??? Please R&R, because you know that's the only way you'll get an update!!! Next up, Dylan's diet gets serious at the first PC Twp Week Sleepover breakfast! Ideas are welcome, and lastly, reviews make me smile! xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again, with a new chappie! I'm sorry, it's taken forever to update! I'm so busy these days! I'm actually applying to a High School that specializes in literature, drama, singing, arts, music, and vocals. I'll be auditioning as literature, but taking a side course in Drama…I'm so excited! And, I love writing (no duh!) so I hope I'll get in! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I loved them! Please R&R as much as possible! On with the story!!!**

**Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**November 15****th****, 2007**

**8:49PM**

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…" Claire kept fidgeting with her sweaty hands.

"…Harris Fisher!" Massie announced.

"What?" Yelped Claire, staring down Alicia and Dylan who were avoiding her eyes, gazing intently at the floor. Massie was trying her best to not smirk, but once Claire looked away, she gave an approving nod to Alicia and Dylan.

"Massie, please reconsider," Claire begged. "He's Cam's brother! I can so make Chris work, this isn't fair!"

Massie held up her hand. "Listen, Kuh-laire, TPC does not re-vote. Trust me, Harris will work out just fine!"

Claire sighed in frustration, throwing glares at Alicia and Dylan. They simply shrugged.

Kristen pinched out a piece of avocado out of her plate, and popped it in her mouth. Dylan threw her an odd glance. "What?" Kristen demanded.

"How can you eat that?" Dylan asked.

Kristen looked confused. "Um, I open my mouth, and swallow the avocado?" Alicia giggled.

"Do you know how many calories are in an avocado?" Dylan practically shrieked.

"Wo," Massie said. "Calm down, Dyl."

"Dyl, you're taking your diet to seriously!" Claire exclaimed in exasperation, forgetting her dilemma.

Dylan threw a hateful glance at Claire.

"Dylan, I'm aloud to eat what I want!" Kristen said irritatingly.

"I'm not saying you can't," Dylan argued, sounding hurt, "I'm just looking out for you."

"I can look out for myself, thanks." Kristen said coldly.

"Guys!" Massie exclaimed, sensing a fight.

They all quieted down, Alicia and Claire exchanging confused looks, Dylan and Kristen still glaring at each other.

"Dylan, you're beautiful! Stop worrying about your weight! And, it's alright to eat you know!"

Dylan pinched her stomach. "No it's not," she said softly.

"Dylan!" Claire exclaimed. "Yes, it is! And you're too skinny, so you need to eat more then normal!"

"Anyways!" Massie said loudly, clearing her throat. She hated when the PC fought. It always created tension, and she had had too many friendship problems in the past to let it happen again.

Claire, picking up Massie's cry of help to change the subject started speaking. "How are we going to convince Harris to date me?"

Massie smiled. "We won't."

"Huh?" Claire asked.

"We'll plain out tell him that we are trying to make Cam happier, and the only way he was happy was with you. That's partially true, anyways. And being the emotional big brother, he'll do anything to help."

Alicia was the first to comment. "Love it!" She declared.

Massie beamed.

"I guess…" Claire finally said, "…maybe, we could…you know, try it out…"She mumbled on, brushing her beach blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Awesome! I knew you'd agree!" Massie exclaimed. Claire gave a small smile.

Inside, she was very nervous, but a new feeling of excitement had creeped up in her, and she couldn't wait to see how this whole thing would turn out. She finally understood why Massie loved Drama.

"Aright, then." Massie said. "Tomorrow, the parents leave. We'll say goodbye and then it's Party Time!"

The girls cheered.

Massie got up, and started clearing the area. "I'm tired, so let's go to bed, Kay?"

A chorus of "yeah," and "sure" filled the room.

In ten minutes, the girls were finally in their sleeping bags, ready for a goodnights sleep. "Tomorrow Lucinda's coming," Massie mumbled sleepily. "Think of some ideas for the party, Kay?"

"Mhhm," Claire replied.

"Done,"

"Done,"

"Done,"

"Done,"

"and Done."

**A/N: So, how was it??? It'll take you five seconds to press that little purple go button, and review, so please do! Constructive criticism is okay (although I prefer comments!) but NO FLAMES! And, Reviews, are much appreiciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OK, so I promised I'd update a long chapter soon, so here you are, people, another long chapter. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but Oh well…and while I'm writing, may you all please R&R my other three stories??? I may take off Dylan's Mistake, because I personally thought it wasn't "Clique Material" but you can still review…and I desperately want you to also review "One Step at a Time" and "The Muggle Transfer"…Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top??? Lmfao**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or the characters…and, this is for the previous three chapters, for which I didn't write a disclaimer! (Blushing!)**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**7:18 AM**

Massie slowly opened her eyes, and at once saw her sun lit room. She stretched out her arms, and rubbed her eyes. In the corner, she saw her ah-dorable pug, Bean, playing with his squeaky toy.

"Hey Bean," Massie whispered, slowly crawling up to the black puppy, and caressing her paw. After a few minutes, Massie gently dropped his paw, and looked around. Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia were still asleep, and Claire wasn't in her sleeping bag.

Thinking Claire went downstairs, Massie slipped on a pair of brown and blue polka dotted Keds she bought the other day, and slowly crept downstairs. She walked leisurely into the kitchen, and saw Inez creating a large buffet, and setting up the Block's table.

"Good morning, Massie," Inez smiled warmly.

"Smells good!" Massie said, inhaling Inez's vanilla bean cheesecake.

"Yes, I'm preparing a god breakfast since your parents are leaving!"

Massie's heart stopped. She had almost forgotten! In two hours, the Pretty Committee's official two week sleepover was about to start! She gave a small jump, and then pretended to look casual, but Inez knew her too well.

"You're very excited, aren't you?" She said, smiling.

"Yes," Massie admitted, "a little."

Inez gave a chuckle and continued cutting slices of watermelon and cantaloupe.

"Have you seen Claire?" Massie asked her, picking at a piece of bacon on the grill.

"Yes, I think she went to the fitness room downstairs."

"Kay thanks!" Massie gave a small wave and headed to the newly finished basement. Her parents just paid 500.000$US to get their fitness center renovated. It know had an indoor pool, Jacuzzi, sauna, a tanning booth, 20.000$US of equipment, dumb bells of all sizes, exercise balls, four plasma TV's in each corner, a iPod controlled stereo, and fitness videos.

Massie peeked in and saw Claire lying under the tanning booth in the Ralph Lauren vintage bikini #35749 that Alicia had given her for Easter. She was reading Seventeen magazines, and her hair was piled up on her head in a messy bun.

"Hey," Massie said, walking over.

Claire jumped, and whipped her head towards Massie's direction. "Oh, hey! You scared me."

Massie smiled. "Sorry,"

Claire sat up. "When did you get up?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh,"

"You?"

Claire looked down. "5:45AM" She said sheepishly.

"What?" Massie said incredulously. "You're kidding!"

"Nope," she said shaking her head. "I couldn't sleep." Claire's eyes started blurring with tears, and she sniffed. She avoided Massie's eyes, and looked over to the mat she was laying on. Her cell had been open, and Cam's text was on the screen.

Massie stared at Claire for a few minutes. She walked over and gave her a hug. "It'll be alright," she whispered.

"Thanks," Claire said quietly.

"Wanna swim for a while ?" Massie asked finally.

"Sure," Claire answered, opening her bun.

Massie walked over to the closet in the room, and pulled out an orange Heron Blitz two piece and quickly changed. Then, the girls dove in the pool, greeting warm water.

Claire plunged in with a cannon ball, and Massie did a graceful dive. When they both rose to the surface, they laughed.

"That felt refreshing." Claire admitted.

"Good! You need to be refreshed!"

Claire sprayed Massie with water.

"Hey!" Massie shouted, trying not to laugh. Claire stuck her tongue out, and then dove in the water, and soon, Massie and Claire were doing laps and flips under water. In half an hour, they got out, giggling, and changed.

"That was awesome!" Claire said, shaking her hair dry.

"Definitely."

"Massie?" Claire asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"You think this plan will work? With Harris and Cam, I mean?"

Massie smiled and tried to look reassuring. "Claire, is Ralph Lauren in?"

"Yes," Claire rolled her eyes, and she headed upstairs with Massie.

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**8:23 AM**

"Alicia!" Claire shook her friend again, until she'd finally opened her eyes.

"Whatdoyouwant?" She mumbled.

"Get up, you snoozing animal!"

Massie heard Claire's odd phrase and giggled. "Nice,"

Alicia let out a loud moan and flung herself out of bed. "Morning," she yawned.

"Hey guys," Kristen said, rubbing her eyes. She stretched her calves and then rose. "Oh my God!" She suddenly screamed, wide awake.

"What?" Yelped Dylan.

"PC official two week sleepover!"

The five girls started squealing, jumping up and down. They laughed.

"Hold on!" Claire exclaimed, running into Massie's closet. The girls exchanged confused looks until she came back with her camera. "Group picture!"

She set it up on 10second time on Massie's side table and ran to join the others just in time to see the flash go off.

Massie rushed to the camera. "Good picture!" She nodded.

"Let's go downstairs, Mass. Our parents must already be there."

**A/N: I know there was no need to put a line here, because they're still in the same time, but I had to change the setting…so yeah…**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Block Dining Room**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**8:34AM**

The girls changed out of their pajamas and headed downstairs. There, they saw eight designer suitcases neatly piled at the door, ready to be taken to Isaac's car.

The smell of pancakes filled the dining hall, and the PC stepped in.

"Good morning girls!" Kendra smiled warmly. The fathers were sitting on the far side, talking about stocks, wolfing down piles of fruit and pancakes, the mothers were re-reading the directions to the hotel from the Sweden Airport, and Todd was on his laptop, IM'ing his friend Nathan. It had been arranged that Todd would sleepover at Tiny Nathan's for the two weeks, and Todd couldn't have been more pleased.

"Morning Mom!" Massie said, smiling.

"Morning Mrs. Block," chorused the other four PC members.

The PC greeted the other parents and took a seat at the dining table in the East hall. Once they were served breakfast, Claire spoke up.

"Dylan, aren't you going to eat anything?" The girls all looked at Dylan, whose plate of eggs and bacon with fruit was untouched.

"God," groaned Kristen.

"Excuse me," Dylan jumped away from the table, and walked to the bathroom.

"Mass, I'm getting worried about her," Claire gestured to Dylan, "yesterday, before we went to bed, she weighed herself on your scale in your bathroom. I glanced at the number, and it was 87pounds. That's the weight of an eight year old!"

Massie remained quiet. She was scared for Dylan too. She was getting way to skinny, and was causing tension between the PC.

"I'll talk to her after," Massie said, pretending to be casual. As the alpha, it was her duty to keep her cool. She'd deal with Dylan later.

After a long fifteen minutes, Dylan came back from the bathroom, looking slightly paler. Her arrival caused a small awkward silence, but soon, the five girls were talking like normal. An hour passed by, and finally, they heard Judy call Claire's name.

The girls entered the main dining room.

"Well girls," Kendra took a deep breath. "We'll be leaving now." Judy took a deep breath. "And you're both sure you'll be fine?" She directed the question to Massie and Claire.

"We'll be fine!" Insisted Claire.

"Now, I've Inez will make you all breakfast, lunch, after schools snacks, and dinner every day, I've made sure Isaac will be here half an hour earlier then his usual time since it make take you longer to get ready with each other." Kendra paused. "You all have Judy and my numbers, and I've left your fathers numbers on the fridge, just incase you can't reach us."

Judy looked up. "Nathan's mother will pick Todd up in half an hour, make sure he's all packed and ready to go, and," Judy dropped down to a whisper. "Please try to call him every night to see if he's okay. It's his first major sleepover. Get some of your friends at Briarwood keep him happy…" She straightened and continued about the girls. "Now you're not aloud to make a mess, no one else is aloud to sleepover, only two friends at a time for school work only, and all five of you are in the house by seven, not later."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! We're going to be fine!"

Alicia and Dylan giggled, and it seemed that the only one who was taking this all seriously was Kristen, and the whole PC knew it was because of her strict Mom.

"Honey," William interrupted, tapping his watch. "We have to go if we want to catch the plane."

Kendra took a deep breath. Her face was twisted into a serious expression, as if trying to remember something else, but then, she just exhaled. Jay smiled at this in amusement.

She gave a tight hug to Massie, as Judy did to Claire.

"Bye Mom," Claire said softly.

"Oh honey, you're growing up to fast!" Claire's jaw dropped open, as her friends smirked.

"Mom!" She whispered.

Judy smiled and shook her head. She went over to hug Todd, who squirmed away.

"Be good, Claire!" Jay smiled as he walked out. "I'll call you from Sweden!"

"And we'll send postcards," Judy added.

Claire sighed. Her parents could be very embarrassing sometimes.

William just patted Massie shoulders on the way out, and winked at her before leaving. Massie rolled her eyes…again.

Before the door closed, she saw Inez by the car, giving them a bag full of food and drinks for the trip, and Kendra giving Isaac the map instructions to the airport, to put into his GPS.

Claire turned around and walked to the living room, followed by the rest of the PC, to talk to Todd.

"Hey," she said.

Todd glanced at her as he paused his game on the computer.

"Hey," he said casually, and then went back to his game.

"Excited for the sleepover at Nathan's?"

"Oh yeah!" Todd exclaimed. "We're going to go on EBay with his Mom's card and get the new X-box 3500, and we're going to plan a prank to pull on Mr. Loni, and…" Todd went on, as Claire smirked.

"So you're not scared or nervous about being away from Mom and Dad for two weeks?" Claire continued smirking at her brother.

"Ha!" Todd said, "Yeah right! I-"Todd was interrupted by the phone.

"That's mine," Claire said. She pulled out her Nokia from her bag and flipped it open. "Hello? Yeah, oh hey! Um, yeah. Yeah, okay, no problem, that's fine."

After closing her cell, she faced the PC. "That was Lucinda. She said she had to cancel an appointment so she'll be here in an hour instead of at 11:00AM."

"Kay," replied Massie. Suddenly, a honk outside on the driveway told them Nathan was here to pick up Todd.

"Yes!" Shouted Todd, rushing upstairs.

"Todd!" Yelled Claire, "you better behave!"

Todd came reeling down the stairs, his suitcase in one hand, and his book bag in the other. "I always behave!" He said innocently.

"Yeah right!" Muttered Dylan.

"Bye beautiful!" Todd winked at Alicia on his way out.

"Ew!" She shrieked.

Claire practically pushed Todd out of the house. "Good bye Todd!" She said firmly. "Call if you need-"But he had already slammed the door, and the car went off.

"Ew!" Alicia still muttered. "Ew!"

"Okay!" Massie said, as she straightened. "Lucinda will be here in forty five minutes, so we have to get ready, and discuss some plans."

"Done," Alicia started.

"Done,"

"Done,"

"Done,"

"And Done!"

"Alright!" Massie exclaimed. It had taken them half an hour for them all to take a quick shower, between the four bathrooms they had been aloud to use. Then, they all changed, and were now ready to rate.

"Kristen, you first."

Kristen jumped up, and walked in front of the girls.

She was wearing a Gucci cami with a Baby Phat sweater over it, straight dark gray Miss. Sixty jeans, and Puma sneakers with curled laces. A scent of Clinique Happy lingered from her, her hair was in a high messy bun, and the People diamond set Kemp gave her set of the outfit well. Her cheeks were a pale pink shade, Maybeline Mascara and eyeliner were visible, and she obviously had some Elizabeth Arden lip-gloss.

Massie tilted her head. "9.6"

"9.6" Alicia agreed.

"9.7" Dylan added.

"9.8" Claire smiled.

Kristen nodded. "What can I do to make it an average "9.8"?"

Massie gave her the once over. "Get some more accessories, and trade the straight jeans for skinny." Kristen nodded and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Alicia?"

Alicia stepped up. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing her Ralph Lauren Greek goddess dress over gray skinny jeans, her hair was curled, layered, and left down, and she wore off white and brown beads around her neck and long silver earrings dangled from her ears. She wore a pair of metallic gold Jimmy Choo heels, and a scent of Angel perfume finished it off.

Massie had a small feeling of jealousy. "9.8"

"9.8" Dylan added.

"9.9" Claire breathed.

"9.9" agreed Kristen, who just came out of the bathroom, wearing skinny jeans, and Diva bangles.

"Dylan, you're up next."

Dylan walked up and turned around.

She was wearing a Lulu Lemon sweater with a Ralph Lauren designer tank underneath. She had MiuMiu heels that complimented her new Dolce and Gabana jeans, and she (like Alicia) had bunches of beads around her neck. She had her new scent Happy by JLo, and her bright red hair was in a high pony.

"9.5" Massie said, staring at Dylan's back. It was completely bony, which was a MAJOR turnoff.

"9.5" Alicia added.

"Ah-greed," Claire said. "9.5"

"9.5" Kristen said quietly.

"Why is it so low?" Dylan frowned, checking out her outfit.

Alicia decided to comment. "Um, well, you may not have realized, but your, um, tank shows nothing but …bones."

Claire and Kristen nodded.

Dylan just stared. "Oh,"

Massie quickly rose. "It's alright, as long as you start drowning in MC's new Butterscotch ripple sundae's and gain some weight it'll be fine," she said lightly. "Right guys?"

"Yeah!" Kristen said quickly.

Claire nodded her head, and tried to switch the subject. "I guess it's my turn."

She walked up and Massie beamed. "9.8!"

The girls gasped at the high rating, but knew Claire deserved it. She wore Miss. Sixty jeans with layered tank tops from Juicy Couture and Ralph Lauren, a pair of white and lime Keds, her blonde hair was straightened, her side bangs were put up into a duff puff. She wore an Elizabeth Arden deep red blush, Estée Lauder mascara, and dark purple Estée Lauder eyeliner. A scent of Engage lingered on her clothes.

"God Claire!" Alicia breathed, "9.8!"

"9.9!" Kristen exclaimed, that rating usually reserved for special occasions.

"9.8, I guess." Dylan mumbled, still concerned about the bones.

Claire was about to retort when Massie signaled her not to. "Just leave her alone," Massie whispered. Then, loudening her voice, she exclaimed,. "Claire, that was incredible! I think you look better then me!"

Claire giggled, knowing Massie never gave such high compliments. "Thanks!"

Massie walked up, showing off her Juicy Couture sweater, Miss. Sixty skinny jeans, and a pair of brown Uggs. She used some Estée Lauder mascara and eyeliner, and she wore her usual Glossip Girl lip-gloss, today's flavour was Candy Cane. She had on some Christian Dior dark brown skin tone, and her hair was straightened and in a side pony.

"9.8!" Alicia smiled.

"Ah-greed!" Kristen added.

Dylan nodded, indicating she agreed too.

"9.9!" Claire laughed.

"Well!" Massie smirked. "First time you've beat me, Claire!"

The girls clapped and high fived Claire, who was beaming with pride.

"Anyways," Massie cleared her throat, indicating that it was time to get to business. "We have ten minutes until Lucinda comes so-" She was interrupted by her iMac's message alert.

"It's Derrington!" Massie exclaimed as she rushed over. The girls crowded the screen.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Hey Massie

**Massikur**: Hey, what's up?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Thinking of u

The PC squealed. "That's adorable!" Alicia exclaimed.

**Massikur**: Aww

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: I heard rumors from OCD

Massie's heart nearly stopped. Was it about her? Anything bad? Anything that would ruin her social status?

**Massikur**? rumors???

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Lol, relax, not bad, just that the PC was having a 2week sleepover because your and Claire's parents were going somewhere…?

Massie exhaled. "Thank God," She muttered. Alicia nodded.

**Massikur**: Yeah! Started today, so excited!

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Planning anything?

**Massikur**: Am I hot?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: No

**Massikur**: gasp

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Kidding, what r u planning?

**Massikur**: VF, a party.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Sick, who's invited.

**Massikur**: Anyone who's anyone.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: Then I'm invited

**Massikur**: You wish

**SHORTZ4LIFE**???

**Massikur:** lmfao, kidding.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: I'll get u 4 that one, Block.

**Massikur**: You'll have to catch me! Toodles!

The girls laughed as Massie signed off, leaving Derrington.

"That was adorable!" Alicia grinned.

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring. "Claire, get that, and lead Lucinda to the iPad." Massie ordered.

"No problem." Claire answered heading out.

"When Lucinda leaves, we'll plan operation C&H." Claire heard Massie say as the door closed.

"Oh great!" Claire mumbled. She had nearly forgotten everything to do with Cam and Harris, but now, it all came back to her, hitting her with full force.

**A/N: OMG, this is probably one of my longest chapters I've wrote in a day! It was twelve pages on Microsoft Word! Lol, you all better be grateful! People have asked me to write more about Massingoton so I'll try and write a bit more about them…thanks for everyone who reviewed, and no thanks to the two flames I got!!! Whatevs…anyways, bye for now! REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, I do think I've been updating a lot this week, and still not getting as many reviews as I hoped…so, if I don't get a minimum ten reviews for this chapter, I'm not going to update this story at all! And unlike many other people, I mean it! Anyways, I know I promised that I'd write about Claire seeing Dylan continue her diet, but I decided to write about Massie's date with Derrington only…sorry to all the people who are C&D fans, I'll update another chapter providing you review! And, I'll also try to speed up to the party, the major fight between Cam and Harris, and the giant gossip Alicia will hear…so, uh, anyways…On with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, or the characters**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Kitchen**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**12:37PM**

Massie finished the last bite of her spicy chicken taco before stretching her arms out. "That was good."

Kristen nodded. "Ah-greed."

Alicia took a drink of her Red Bull before speaking. "What are we going to do now?"

Massie thought for a while. "We could go to the mall."

"Nah," Dylan said, "I was there two days ago."

"The beach?" Claire suggested.

"We'll be going there in five days." Kristen pointed out.

Suddenly, The Pussycat Doll's "Don't Cha" started playing.

_Don't Cha wish your girlfriend were hot like me?_

_Don't Cha wish your girl a freak like me?_

_Don't Cha…Don't Cha…_

"Whoops, that's my cell," Massie said, rushing to the kitchen counter, where her cell lay lying.

"Hello?"

The girls listened to bits of the conversation before Massie broke into a grin.

"Sure!" She closed her cell phone and faced the girls. "Derrington wants to go to the Voile Café with me!"

The girls jumped and down.

"Quick!" Massie said. "I told him I'd be there in half an hour. I have to get dressed!"

The girls rushed to the iPad, and quickly invaded Massie's closet. In ten minutes, they had her looking like a model.

Alicia had worked on her hair, which was now straightened and put into a Duff Puff. Kristen and Claire chose Massie's outfit, a pair of dark True Religion skinny jeans, a Milo and Green flow shirt with a gray Ralph Lauren tunic on top, finished off with a pair of Marc Jacob heels. Dylan had done Massie's makeup with Christian Dior mascara and eyeliner, a tint of Elizabeth Arden pink blush, and some Cinnamon Sugar Crystals Glossip Girl.

"Fabulous!" Massie cried, twirling in front of the mirror. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton jacket, her Hermes scarf, and her Gucci purse, and headed outside. "Claire, show them to the fitness room. Get Inez to bring you guys some snacks, and I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Kay, Mass, have fun!" Claire waved.

"Mwah!" She flew them an air kiss before climbing into Isaac's car. "I'll text!"

As the car drove off, Claire led the PC back in. "We can go swimming." Alicia said, already heading downstairs. "I can't wait to hear all about Massie's date!"

"I know!" Kristen exclaimed, "me too!"

Claire quickly talked to Inez about fixing them some fruit plates and chips, and then headed down to join her friends. She already saw them in the pool, huddled near the shallow end. She changed into her two piece and after fifteen minutes, she jumped in.

As she swam over, she heard her cell beep. She rushed over, and checked the text she received.

"It's from Massie!" She said excitingly. The girls jumped out of the pool and huddled around Claire and her cell phone.

MASSIE? R U GUYS DOING?

CLAIRE : GREAT? GOING ON W/ U ?

MASSIE: IM IN THE B-ROOM, D IS WAITING, I G2G, JUST WANTED 2 SAY HI. IM GONNA ORDER A SALAD, AND ILL B BACK SOON! WML!

CLAIRE?

MASSIE: WISH ME LUCK

CLAIRE: OOO, GOOD LUCK! 

MASSIE: BYE!!!

MASSIE has signed off at 2:12PM.

"Oh, I can't wait till she gets back!" Kristen jumped.

Claire dried her hair and laid under the heated tanning lamps. "C'mon, let's talk and tan. Massie will want us to plan the invites."

The others lay down with her, Alicia bringing a pen and paper with her. "Kay, let's discuss the names, and I'll write them down."

"For Briarwood, Derrick, Chris, Kemp, Griffin, Josh, Cam, Harris, Chris Abelay, and we'll ask Derrick and the boy's to get some good B-listers as well."

Alicia nodded as she scribbled the names down.

"For OCD," Dylan suggested, "besides us, Layne, Heather, Meena, Strawberry, Amanda, and one of us can get some B-listers."

"I can do that," Kristen volunteered.

"Kay, slow down." Alicia said, struggling to keep up.

For the next half an hour, the girls kept writing and decided on who to invite, and three different possibilities of invitations. Just as they were finishing, the door upstairs slammed shut, and a pair of heels could be heard walking across the ground floor.

"Massie's back!" Dylan said excitingly.

**Voile Café, Westchester**

**Table #7**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**1:32PM**

Massie stepped into the cozy café and looked back in time to see Isaac pull away from the driveway. She took a deep breath, inhaling her Channel. No.19 and saw Derrick in a booth sipping at a Root Beer, tapping on his cell. She walked over.

"Hey," She smiled.

Derrick looked up startled, and gave a small smile. "Hey! You look great!"

"Thanks," Massie said casually, pretending to not care about the compliment. She was concentrating on the reluctant smile he gave her. Was he planning to break up with her? "How are you?"

"Good," he said slowly, as if about to continue. He did. "You know, Cam's acting strange." He said softly.

Massie frowned, her heart still pounding. "How so?"

Derrick took a deep breath. "He missed soccer practice yesterday, which he never does, and he's been avoiding us for a while, which is strange, since he's usually the kind of guy who like's to talk his problems out."

Massie thought fast. Derrick was a goofy guy, who was not completely sensitive, usually. This meant that he must be really worried about Cam, so Cam must be acting completely bizarre, or something serious happened.

"Did he talk to you at all?"

"No," Derrick replied, "but after school one day, he left this outside his locker. Derrick pulled out a crumpled ball of paper. He passed it over to Massie, who took it curiously. She opened it, and her jaw fell open.

"Oh my God," She whispered.

And for the first time in her whole life, she saw Derrick's eyes water.

**A/N: Mwa ha ha ha! Lol, huge cliffie, you're all going to be shocked! OMG, this is going to be good! Lol, well, you know what you all have t do! I need ten reviews to continue! Reviews make me smile; constructive criticism makes me so/so, and flames make me frown! Lol, merci!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Mwah ha ha ha! Leaving cliffies are great fun! Lol, well I won't leave a long A/N, since you're all probably anxious to find out what happens! Lol, thanks to blondeandbeautiful216 for some really good reviews! On with the story, R&R!**

**Voile Café, Westchester**

**Table #7**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**1:42PM**

Massie re-read the letter once more and looked at Derrington in disbelief.

I have had a past of memories

Used to be happy and sad memories

Now only sad memories

A girl in my life has touched me in a way like no other

After all, she's a girl like no other

And I shall never find a girl like her, because there is no other

If I loved her so much

Why did I regret our love so much

I'm so confused, confused too much

Now it is too late to make things right

There is no way I can make things right

Even if I tried it wouldn't be right

I've always wondered what heaven was like

**A/N: I know it isn't as good as I could have made it. This was a very lame poem I wrote in, like, five minutes, but you get the point, right???**

"Is…is this," Massie stammered, "a…a suicide poem?"

"I don't know," Derrick said quietly, staring hard at the table. It was the second time he had ever teared up in front of a friend. The first time was when he cried in front of Cam when he broke his arm playing soccer. That was when he was six years old, of course. "I'm worried for him, Massie."

It was the first time Massie had ever seen Derrick completely serious. He looked stressed, and tired. His face looked five years older. Normally Massie would be thinking of how hot he looked when he was stressed, but she was too distracted. Cam had never close to her, although they got along fine when Claire and he were going out.

"Wait a minute!" Massie cried out suddenly.

"What?" Derrick asked, startled.

"Cam's…uh, "upset" about Claire and him being over, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. That's what…it says," Derrick indicated to the paper in discomfort.

"But Claire likes Cam!"

Derrick stood quiet for a few second and then broke into a smile. "Yeah! You're right!" But his smile faded and was replaced by a startled expression. "But he doesn't know that. We have to tell him, like, now."

"Now?" Massie asked suddenly.

"Yes! Cam could…could, you know, do…it anytime. We have to help him as soon as possible!"

"We can't!" Massie exclaimed exasperated.

"What? Massie, why?" Derrick looked ready to explode.

"Because," Massie hesitated. "wouldn't it kind of seem desperate on Claire's part?"

"Fuck, Massie!" Derrick yelled, causing several people to stare. Massie shrunk in shock. No one ever talked to her like that. She opened her mouth in fury but was cut off. "Right now is not the time to be thinking of that! Cam is acting suicidal and all you can think of his yours and Claire's social status!" Derrick said furiously.

Massie held back a nasty remark. Instead, she rose and said stiffly. "Talk to Cam. Tell him what's going on. Tell him Claire misses him to hell. I'll talk to the girls."

Derrick sighed frustratingly. "Massie,"

But Massie picked up her Steve Madden coat (does Steve Madden make coats?) and her Louis Vuitton purse and walked away, leaving Derrick with mixed emotions.

**A/N: Well??? Review! I left you guys a big cliffie the previous chapter, so I better get some good reviews!!! R&R!!! Check out my other couple of stories too, people, they aren't getting as many reviews. I think I'll write a HSM story soon…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: People, if I don't get enough reviews, I'll abandon this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique or the characters/**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**The Main Entrance**

**November 16****TH****, 2007**

**3:03PM**

Claire and the others ran up the stairs to greet Massie, who was standing at the door, taking off her coat.

"Tell us everything!" Alicia practically screamed.

Massie smiled. Claire frowned. She recognized that certain smile of her best friend's. It was a fake smile, she could tell by her eyes.

Massie's head was racing, trying to come up with a juicy story. She decided on her way back that she wasn't going to tell the PC about what was going on.

"Oh, you know the usual. Derrick was such a gentleman; he even paid for the lunch." Massie started.

"Aww," Dylan cooed.

Massie giggled. "When we were getting up, he said he couldn't wait to see me at the party, and then he kissed me!''

Kristen jumped up and down.

"You're so lucky," Alicia said jealously.

Massie shrugged. "So what did you guys do?"

"We planned the invites," Kristen jumped in.

Claire nodded, still thinking about Massie's weird smile.

"Good," Massie nodded her approval "I'll send them to Lucinda tonight."

"What shall we do now?" Dylan asked.

Massie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we can go to the mall?"

Kristen threw her hands in the air. "Why not, there's nothing else to do anyways."

**A/N: People, please review! I really mean it, not continuing the story if I don't get enough reviews…so, yeah…R&R!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this story in such a long time! I've been so busy with school, and writing my other fanfics…which, now that I've mentioned them, check them out! Lol, well, please R&R, it helps A LOT.**

**Westchester Mall, Westchester**

**DKNY**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**4:49PM**

"Ohh," groaned Massie, sitting down on a seat in one of the change rooms. She and the PC had been shopping for nearly two hours now, and the time, including wearing JCR high heels and lugging around nine bags full of designer clothing was enough to make anyone tired.

Alicia sighed, and sat down beside her. "God, Mass, I need a drink."

Kristen, who was checking out a sales rack with Claire, nodded. "I'm hungry too."

Claire massaged her ankle. "Yeah, maybe we can try out the new _low fat_ snack booth that opened at the mall. It's called the "Snack Shack." Claire had put emphasis on the low and fat, knowing that that was all Massie cared about, food wise, right now.

"I'm up for it," Dylan shrugged, admiring her new special edition Steve Madden flats. "I'm just going to get a small low fat yoghurt drink, though." She added quickly.

Kristen exchanged exasperated looks with Claire. "Are you ever going to cut out that silly diet of yours?" She groaned.

"It's not silly," Dylan snapped as they all got up to leave the store. "You know, you don't have to keep nagging me about it. The diet's not affecting you, is it?"

"No," sighed Claire, tired of Dylan's diet too. "But we're all worried about you, Dyl. You're too thin, and-"

"You know what? It's not your job to worry about me! I'll leave that to my Mom."

Claire grew quiet, and Alicia glared at Dylan. "Claire was only trying to help, Dylan. God, you're getting to be so intolerable these days…"

"Well then why do-"

"Guys!" Massie exclaimed, frustrated. "We're supposed to be having a nice trip to the mall. Quit it."

Alicia and Dylan continued to exchange glares, but remained quiet.

"We're here." Claire said quietly, as they neared a mini restaurant with a huge line. "This is the Snack Shack."

"Wow, it's popular." Kristen commented, impressed.

"Stay here." Massie told the girls. "I'm going to get us some things to eat. Are we al having frappachinos?"

They all nodded. "Mass, can I come with you?" Claire asked.

"Uh, sure." Massie said. They walked towards the line. Claire decided it was time to confront Massie about what really happened at her date.

"So, um, Mass. You think you're ready to tell me what really happened with Derrick?"

Massie jumped. "Wh-what?" She asked, wide eyed. "Nothing happened. We-we, uh, had a good time!" _How did she know? How did she know?_

Claire snorted. "Massie, I've know you for about four years now, which normally isn't much, but enough for me to know when you're…well, lying."

Massie stood quiet. She normally was capable of taking charge of any situation, but Claire caught her here.

"I don't know how to tell you this, though. And…" She sighed. She felt tears gathering.

Claire put her arm around her best friend. "Forget the stupid line, and forget the others. Let's go to a bathroom. You can tell me."

Claire led Massie to a stall near the booth. Once they were there, she started.

"What happened?" Claire asked softly. "Did Derrick…break up with you?"

"No," mumbled Massie. "Listen," she said, straightening up. "I don't know how to say this appropriately, and I don't want you to worry, or anything…"

Claire nodded nervously. Apparently, this was serious.

"Well, I went to the Voile Café, and saw him, and when I sat down, he…" And Massie told Claire the story. For the next ten minutes, Claire listened wide eyed, and by the end, she was crying.

"Massie!" She wailed. Massie hugged her friend more tightly then she ever had.

"Claire…"she soothed softly, cradling her like a baby. "Claire, don't worry. Derrick's going to talk to Cam. You can talk to him. God, Claire, I know it seems bad, but-"

"But what, Massie?" sobbed Claire. "Oh Ggod, how could I have let this happen?"

"No!" Massie let go, and exclaimed firmly. "No, Claire, this is not your fault, don't for a second blame yourself!"

Claire stood shaking. "I have to talk to him…now."

Massie nodded, understanding. "I'm going back to the girls. I think they deserve to know what happened. You stay here and call him, kay?"

Claire nodded, wiping her nose on her Juicy Couture sweater. "Wait, I don't have my cell."

Massie took out her Razer and passed it to Claire. "His number is in the phone book. You all right for ten minutes?"

Claire nodded, and inhaled slowly. "Yeah. I'm ready to do this."

"kAY," Massie said softly. "Call one of the others cell if you need me. We'll all come in ten minutes."

"Thanks Massie." Claire said suddenly. "Fr everything." She hugged her friend once more, before she entered a stall and dialed Cam's number. She was shaking.

**A/N: Well??!!??!! Ha, I left you at a small cliffie, but I'll try and update as soon as I get a chance. R&R, or I won't update!!! Merci Beaucoup! Oh, and check out all my other stories too, kay?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: THIS MAY BE LONG, BUT YOU NEED TO READ! Well, since that got your attention…Lol, so I've been getting some unhappy readers. Some people are saying that the story is about the party, but I haven't written much about that and it's the fourteenth chapter…I will admit that I'm going slightly off topic, but in this chapter, I'll bring the party back on topic, I promise!!! And I'm sorry to everyone who's been anticipating the party, I'll rush it up! Then there are other readers who've said that the whole Cam committing suicide is stupid :( Well, I like it, and some other readers do too, so I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I do thank you all for your opinions, none the less. This has been a long A/N, so I'll stop here, but I needed to address those issues. Anyways, read, review and enjoy!!!**

**Westchester Mall, Westchester**

**The Snack Shack**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**5:04PM**

Massie walked back to the PC, feeling down. It'd hurt her so much, to see the pain and shock in Claire's eyes. She was already feeling the urge to run back to the bathroom and talk to Cam with her, but resisted.

"Massie!" Kristen yelled out. "Where've you been? Where's the food? Hey, where's Claire?"

Massie sat down. "I need to tell you guys something." She said quietly.

They all huddled in, looking serious. They knew something was up. Suddenly, Alicia gasped.

"Oh God, it's about Layne Abelay, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Massie asked in confusion.

"Gawd, I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys!" She smacked her forehead. "Well, I heard the LBR Livvy talking about how Layne had been going out with that Goth idiot, Eli or whatever his name is. Yeah, well, turns out he was gay, and she was at the mall and saw him making out with Noah Castings, that new Briarwood transfer! Isn't that hilarious! I mean, honestly, it was obvious that he was gay. And that would explain Claire not here, she's probably off comforting Layne1 Oh God, I totally deserve Gossip Points for that, how about-"

"Alicia!" Massie cried out. She was getting pissed off, because while Alicia was droning on and on about some gossip that Massie should've heard first, Claire was probably going through an emotional break down over the phone.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"God, it isn't about Layne, or any other damn gossip!" Massie burst out.

Alicia and the others widened their eyes.. They stood quiet and Massie exhaled and continued slowly.

"It's about Claire…and Cam."

"They've got back together?" Dylan asked hopefully.

Massie shot her an annoyed glance.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Massie shook her head, and in the next ten minutes, as she explained to Claire, she explained to the others what'd happened at her date. When she was done, not one of them didn't have their eyes opened wide, their jaws dropped, or their hands over their hearts.

"Oh my God," Dylan whispered.

"And Claire's calling him now?" Kristen asked softly.

Massie nodded. "I told her we'd come in ten minutes.

"Let's go," Alicia said, checking her watch.

As they were getting up, they heard a Japanese ring tone from their table. Turning around, Massie realized it was coming from Claire's metallic pink Coach tote bag. She rushed over, and dug through Claire's stuff until she found her Nokia flip phone. Hoping it was Claire calling from her cell, Massie pressed talk and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" She said quickly, her heart thumping.

"Massie?" There was no mistaking the thick accent.

"Lucinda?" She widened her eyes. She'd forgotten all about the party! Damn, and there was only one week left!

"Yes, I received your invitation list. I've had ninety three Hawaiian style invitations hand made. They're adorable! They're written on the inside of birch bark, and are supposed to be unrolled by the two pieces of bamboo…"

She droned on and on in her heavy accent about the invitations, But Massie wasn't listening. She was too busy think about Claire, and how she was going to have everything ready in time for the party.

"Uh, Lucinda, that's great!" She tried to sound excited. "It's just that, well, you've caught me at a bad time, I've got to go, like, right now."

"Well, I'll just have to call when it suits you," Lucinda sounded disgruntled, and put more emphasis then needed on 'you', but Massie didn't care.

"Bye," she snapped her phone shut and answered her friends questioning looks.

"It was Lucinda," she explained, picking up her stuff.

"Oh God!" Alicia exclaimed. "I so forgot about the party!"

"Same," chorused Kristen and Dylan.

"Me too," Massie admitted, "but right now, there are more important things to worry about."

The girls nodded in agreement and followed Massie into the girls washroom. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, before entering the bathroom.

"Claire?" She asked softly. "You there?"

After a few minutes, Claire replied. "Yeah,"

"Are you okay?" Massie asked, following the voice. She flung the door of the stall Claire was in, and saw her clutching the cell, her face tear stained.

"No," she sighed.

**A/N: Mwah ha ha ha! Lol, I've left you at a cliffie again! Lol, I'm certainly doing that a lot, aren't I? Well, before I go on, I'm proud to say that this story has officially reached 100 reviews!!! Ya!!! Clap clap, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review all my chapters, you have no idea how much you've helped, or just made me feel good:) So, I won't continue till I've got fifteen reviews. Final. Deal. Merci! And, ideas, constructive criticism and rave reviews, as always, are welcome! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Westchester Mall, Westchester**

**Second Bathroom Stall**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**5:04PM**

Massie turned around to face the PC and lifted a finger, indicating then to give them a minute before coming in. Then, she turned on her heels, and rushed to Claire.

"Did you reach him?" She blurted.

Claire sighed. "Yeah."

Massie widened her eyes. "Tell. Me. Everything."

Claire looked down, and told Massie the whole conversation, from the start to the finish. Once she was done, she looked straight at Massie.

Massie's freshly waxed brows (credit to Svetlana) were frowned, and she massaged her head, soaking everything in. Claire wondered how Massie felt during everything. Claire, of course, had many bad times, probably more then Massie, but at least she was able to moan and cry to someone. Massie, on the other hand, had to play the role of the alpha, and in order to keep everyone calm, and on the PC "10" she needed to deal with her problems herself. Claire shook her head slightly, pitying her head."

Massie took a deep breath. "Are you going to go?"

"What?" Claire asked, snapping back to reality.

"Are you going to go? You know, to meet Cam?"

"Oh," Claire was silent. Before this whole thing came up, Claire would've jumped to the opportunity. Even now, she wanted to see him so bad, but was scared of Cam. Scared of his decisions, scared of how he would've changed.

"I think so," Claire said finally. "I need to sort this out. Besides, if I don't, he may…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Massie closed her eyes. "Go." She said finally. "You need to this. Not only for Cam, but for your own good. I mean-"

She was interrupted by Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan, who'd walked into the bathroom, and had now entered the stall.

"How are you?" Kristen questioned with wide eyes, leaning on her knees to hug Claire.

"What did he say?" Alicia asked, putting her thin wrist on Claire's shoulder.

Claire gave a small smile. "I'm fine."

Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Claire shrugged. She and Massie took turns telling them what had happened in their conversation.

"You'll be going, ah-bviously." Kristen said, tying her straightened blonde hair into a high ponytail. "Well, lucky for you, we'll get you ready."

Claire opened her mouth, but Kristen continued. "We'll pick out the perfect outfit for you, we'll get your hair done, we'll do your make-up, we'll prepare you for what you have to say to him, of course, and-"

"Kristen!" Massie and Claire said loudly in unison.

"and-What?"

Massie sighed. "This isn't what Claire needs." Massie turned around to face Claire. "Go right now. Alicia, call Dean," Massie paused as Alicia immediately hit 7 on her speed dial, "and Claire, you're meeting him. He won't care how you look, he probably just needs to talk to you." Massie tried to smile. "And besides, you've been waiting to see him for two months, you've been a pain in the ass about it, actually…"

Claire gave a small smile, and teared up. She was feeling so thankful for the PC, and so hurt by Cam…"Thanks Massie," Claire handed Massie her phone. "I owe you big time."

"I'll hold you to that!" Massie said softly.

Claire inhaled deeply, and grabbed the purse Dylan had handed her. "Wish me luck." She sighed. "I'll need it….really badly."

"Good luck, honey!" Alicia smiled.

"We have faith in you!" Dylan nodded.

"It'll all be okay," Kristen said.

"And as soon as you come back, we're having a special G.L.U night for Claire!" Massie exclaimed.

The girls air clapped, as Claire headed out the bathroom, ready to get into Isaac's car. Ready to meet Cam. Ready to help him.

**A/N: Won't continue till minimum fifteen reviews! Lol, R&R, thanks to mangalover16 for beta-ing the story, luv ya! Lol, check out my polls and stories, and peace! **3 **(I don't normally say peace, don't worry….)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heehee, so I know I left you at a cliffie last chapter, Lol, but anyways, here you go, and don't forget to R&R!!! **

**Westchester Mall, Westchester**

**Second Bathroom Stall**

**November 16****th****, 2007**

**5:04PM**

Claire surfed through the Razor's phone book, and finally saw "Fisher, Cam" on number thirteen. After hearing what'd happened, she'd became hopeful for getting Cam back, but scared for…not getting him back. Ever. She shook her head violently, shaking the thoughts out of her head, and pushed talk.

It started ringing, Claire's heart started thumping. After four rings, Claire's eyes grew wide. What if he wasn't at home? What if he already went to…_No! Oh God, please, I'll do anything, just don't let him be-_

"Hello?" A frightened voice filled Claire's ears, and for a second, she couldn't breathe. "Hello?"

"Oh God, sorry, Cam?" She blurted.

Their was a silence over the phone. "Claire?" He asked finally.

"Um, yeah." She replied softly. "H…how are you?"

"Good," he said strangely.

"Cam, you can't do it!" Claire suddenly burst out, shaking with the tears that moments ago, threatened to spill.

"Claire!" Cam sounded alarmed. "Are you all right? I can't do what?"

"C…commit…s…sui…suicide!" She wailed. "Oh God, I've loved you the whole time, you blind fool! From the moment we broke up, I kept thinking of you, dreaming of you! When I heard about the poem, oh God, I became so scared! Cam, please don't do it! It'll make me miserable! God, I love you so much!"

Cam's jaw had fallen open as he heard this. He was so excited, Claire still loved him! But, he was shocked at how she found out about the poem; after all, he had the only copy in his bag…

"Claire," he finally managed to croak. "Oh God…how did you find out?"

"Massie," Claire whispered.

"How did Massie know?"

"Derrick."

"Derrick? How did he-"

"Gee, I don't know! Just, please, tell me you won't…" Claire stopped herself. It hurt too much to say it.

"Claire," Cam whispered.

Claire's eyes were blurring again. What was he going to say?

"I think we need to talk." He said finally.

Claire stood quiet. "Cam, it hurts to-"

"Please!" He blurted. "Just, I'll be at the Slice of Heaven in two hours. If you can come, please…please do."

Claire bit her lower lip. She heard a door open and a bunch of heels tap.

"Claire?" Cam asked.

"Claire?" Massie's voice echoed softly. "You there?"

"I'll be there," Claire replied, and quickly snapped her phone shut, before hearing what Cam was going to say next.

"Yeah?" Claire now replied to Massie.

"Are you okay?"

Claire sighed. "No,"

**A/N: People, this wasn't the biggest chapter, but Whatevs, R&R! I'm considering giving this story up, but I'll hold up at least until the party is over…maybe finish it, although I'm not sure. Please check out my other stories, and vote on my polls! Merci! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**August 16****th****, 2007**

**6:49PM**

"I wonder how Claire is doing," Kristen said anxiously for the umpteenth time, twisting her long blonde hair around her finger.

Alicia nodded while she wrote the invitations with Dylan.

_You are cordially invited to the Pretty Committee's Hawaiian party, where we'll be serving drinks, food, hosting many sports, and more! _

_Where: Westchester Beach (Down Yates Avenue)_

_When: August 29__th__, 2007_

_Time: 12:00 – 9:00_

_Hosts: Massie Block, Alicia Riviera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Greggory, Dylan__Marvel_

_R.S.V.P: (1-506) 622-4389 (Massie Block) A.S.A.P_

They were written on the smooth insides of birch bark, and were framed with what looked like cardboard island sticks.

"You know," Massie said thoughtfully, "maybe we could call her."

"What if she's in the middle of an intense conversation with Cam?" Dylan asked.

"You're right," Massie sighed. "We couldn't interrupt that."

Kristen shot Dylan a "thanks-a-lot" look. Dylan shrugged.

"Well," Alicia finally said. "The invitations are done. We should send them out by mail tomorrow morning. I've already gotten the addresses of every OCD girl on _ girls had decided that they would just invite every OCD girl and Briarwood boy instead of just the b-listers, because without them, it made things complicated, and too small of a crowd._

"Good," Massie nodded. "Now, let's plan the actual party. For us, that is."

They all looked up in slight confusion as Massie went on.

"What are we going to wear?" They all broke into grins.

"I'm definitely getting my hands on the new #985764 limited edition Ralph Lauren bikini. I saw it on his website, I have to get it!" Alicia exclaimed.

Massie nodded in approval. "Claire will wear my Milan two piece; it'll look fabulous on her. I'm going to buy a new bathing suit tomorrow."

Kristen rose, dusting her jeans off. "I'll probably borrow something from Leesh, if that's alright." Kristen looked over to Alicia.

"No problem!" Alicia replied casually. "We'll set you up in something so sexy; Kemp won't be able to take his eyes of you!"

Kristen blushed.

"All my bathing suits are too big!" Dylan said with a triumphant smile.

Massie glanced at Kristen who pursed her lips.

"Dylan, will you puh-lease stop dieting!" Alicia sighed exasperated.

"Guys, I don't give a damn if you don't want to diet, but I do. And it would be nice if you'd stop trying to get in the way of my decisions." Dylan replied icily.

Massie, sensing a fight brewing, cleared her throat. "Guys, we really should-"

She was interrupted by a small ping from her iMac. She rushed over. Her eyes widened when she saw Derrick's screen name pop up. She was still pissed at his horrible outburst…how she was going to treat the conversation?

Massie turned around to see the girls walking towards her.

"Uh, you girls can go downstairs and ask Inez to get us some smoothies. And, can you bring Bean up from the basement?" Massie didn't want them reading the IM conversation, since the only PC member who knew she was fighting with Derrick was Claire.

They all looked disappointed, but knew better then to argue, so they headed out.

Massie looked back at the screen.

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: U THERE?

**MASSIKUR**: YEA

**SHORTZ4LIFE**? R U?

**MASSIKUR**: BUSY, U NEED SOMETHING?

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: LISTEN, IM SORRY ABOUT THIS MORNING.

**MASSIKUR**: …

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: MASSIE, PLZ!

**MASSIKUR**: PLZ WHAT? I DON'T HAVE TIME 4 THIS, I G2G

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: FINE. BUT B4 U GO, THOUGHT I SHOULD TELL U, CAM SAID SOMETHING ABOUT GOING TO SLICE OF HEAVEN & MEETING SOME1, U KNOW N.E THING ABOUT THIS?

**MASSIKUR**: YES

**SHORTZ4LIFE**?!?!?!

**MASSIKUR**: BUT IM SURE HE'LL TELL U WHEN HES READY, I G2G

**SHORTZ4LIFE**: MASSIE, Y R U SO MAD? I SAID IM SORRY

**MASSIKUR has signed off at 7:16PM**

Massie sighed, and switched of her iMac before Derrick could IM her again. She had just turned around to see the PC entering her room, Bean at their heels.

"Bean!" Squealed Massie, as her ah-dorable black pug ran to her wrists and licked her Chanel No. 19.

"Arf!" He barked.

Alicia sat down on Massie's bed. "Who was it?"

"No one," Massie replied.

"What do you mean, no one, was it Claire, or Derr-"

"Dylan, I said it was no one!" Massie stared long and hard at them until they looked down. She would talk to Claire about this later.

"Kay, well, Dylan brought some stamps," Alicia said, fishing through Dylan's purse, and taking out eighteen sheets of twenty stamps. "It should be enough, so we can mail the invitations right now."

Massie nodded. "Good idea, the sooner the better."

They all took a few sheets and started pasting the stamps on the right hand corners of the envelopes, and in twenty minutes, they were done.

"Let's go," Kristen said, piling up the cards.

They all got up and slipped on a pair of shoes, and went downstairs. Once they reached the bottom, they headed towards the door, but as Massie was about to turn the knob, the door flung open, and Claire was standing, soaking wet from the rain, hugging her sleeves.

"Claire!" screeched Kristen as she ran up to her and gave her hug.

"Tell. Us. Everything!" Dylan practically screamed.

Alicia quickly took off her Juicy Couture sweater and wrapped around Claire, who looked pale, but surprised at their outbursts.

Massie gazed at her friend, trying to catch something from her expression, but her face showed no emotion.

Claire gave a wry smile. "Hey guys!" She said weakly.

"What happened!" Massie exclaimed.

Claire looked at them. "I'll tell you everything. But right now, I need to change into something warm and dry, and get something to drink."

They all nodded, and Alicia and Dylan walked off to the kitchen, while Kristen and Massie rushed Claire to the iPad.

**A/N: People, R&R! Lol, merci to mangalover16 for beta-ing, and just to give you guys a heads up, me and mangalover16 are getting ready to co-author a story! So, basically, get ready for an AWESOME clique story coming from your two favorite clique authors! ** 3 **please check out my three polls, and all my other stories, thanks! And, just to let you all know, the coming chapter will feature what happened to Claire and Cam, but after that, we're catching up to the original story theme, the party! Promise! Xoxo **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever since I've reviewed this, but I've been so busy, and to mske it up, I've written you all a **_**very**_** long chapter! People, check out my polls, other stories, and announcements on my profile please! Not only do I have a Clique story with mangalover16 coming up, but a Harry Potter story with Morning. XX coming up! So stay tuned, enjoy, and R&R!**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**August 16****th****, 2007**

**7:23 PM**

_"…lock you up in my closet, because I'm aloud, I wanna stay this way forever, come on, and shout out loud…"_

"She's taking forever!" Alicia complained.

The four girls were sitting on the floor of the iPad, waiting for Claire to come out of the shower.

Dylan sighed impatiently, fidgeting with some brooches on her fingers.

"She's just cleaning up, getting refreshed." Kristen tried to sound normal, but everyone could tell that she too was anxious for Claire to come out.

_"…so hot, you make me wanna drop, you're so good to me, I can barely stop, I can barely breathe, you're so good to meee, baby, baby, you're so…"_

Massie sighed for the umpteenth time. After rushing Claire into the hot shower, she and Kristen had taken the time to get everyone's pajamas out, as well as pick one out from Massie's collection for Claire. Alicia and Dylan had already brought up some hot cocoa, with BBQ chips and S'mores to snack on, and they'd all picked a couple of downloaded CD's to play, and at that time, they were listening to Avril's voice blast out "Hot."

Suddenly, the doorknob of the bathroom turned, and Claire stepped out in Play Bunny boy shorts with a plain white tank top on top.

"Spill!" Dylan instantly exclaimed, as Massie pulled Claire's hand to bring her down into the circle.

"Whoa, guys!" She sat back up and then lay down on her pink sleeping bag, removing the towel from her damp hair. She took a Juicy Couture sweater that was lying in the corner of her bag and pulled it on.

"Mhm, cocoa!" She grabbed a mug with marshmallow and cupped it into her hands, cradling it like a baby as she took a sip.

"Ahem," Dylan cleared her throat loudly.

"OK, Claire, enough of the suspense! We're sacrificing one thousand Gossip Points each to your account to here what happened, so spill!" Massie exclaimed.

"One thousand?" Alicia widened her eyes. "Each?!"

Massie glared at Alicia. "Are we the alpha clique?"

Alicia sighed and then shrugged. "Whatever, Claire, just tell us already!"

Claire shook her head in disbelief. "Why are you guys so hell bent upon finding out, I mean, you could wait a decent-"

"Claire!" They all shouted, causing her to jump.

"OK, OK," she laid down her cocoa. She took a deep breath. "Well, Isaac dropped me off to the Slice of Heaven," she started telling them what'd happened.

**[[Flashback**

_Claire got out of the Range Rover when Isaac opened the door. Her hands ached from twisting her fingers throughout the whole ride in fear. What would happen? She was obviously sweating and hoped her citrus scented Lady Speedstick was up for the challenge. _

_"Thanks Isaac," Claire managed a small smile. "I'll probably be out in an hour, an hour and a half."_

_"Yes, Ms. Lyons."_

_Claire clutched her Coach tote and ran to the entrance, once she realized it was raining._

_She opened the door, and the familiar smell of warm cheese and veggies welcomed her, some soft rock song playing in the background._

_"…baby, all I ever wanted was to take you awaaaay, baby, all I ever wanted, was for you to be with meee…"_

_She looked around for the familiar messed up black hair, the familiar brown, over-used leather jacket, or even the scent of Drakkar Noir, but didn't spot Cam, so she took a seat by an empty booth by a window with two seats. She placed her bag on the other, and took out her cell to check for messages._

_"May I help you?" Claire spun around to see an Angelina Jolie look-alike waitress with short shorts and thick color on her lips._

_"Um, sure. I'll have a Greek pizza, feta cheese, spinach, black olives, tomatoes, you know, Greek toppings."_

_The waitress jotted something down on her notepad. "Anything to drink?"_

_"Yeah, some root beer."_

_"Anything else?"_

_Claire shook her head, then paused. "Wait, um, sorry, I just wanted to know, did you see a guy with black hair wearing a leather jacket here?" Claire's eyes examined the girl for any sign of recognition._

_"Sorry, wait, um, is that him?" The waitress pointed to the door, and as Claire spun around, she saw…Cam. He walked in looking nervous, and then spotted Claire. His jaw dropped slightly, and he rushed over to the table._

_The waitress took the hint as a private meeting and left._

_"Claire!" he breathed._

_As soon as he said her name, Claire's eyes filled with tears. She inhaled sharply, and tilted her head back to prevent the tears, but it was too late, the tears were already spilling fluently from her eyes._

_"No…no," Cam sat down quickly on his chair and lifted his finger to wipe her tears. "Please, don't…"_

_"I…I don't wa…want you to…to kill yourself!" Claire burst out._

_"Shh," Cam said, taking her hand._

_"Cam…" Claire shook her head, and finally couldn't resist, she looked into his eyes. One green, one blue. "Don't…"_

_"Claire…I don't know how you find out…how Derrick found out…but, I'm sorry."_

_Claire frowned. "Huh?"_

_"I'm sorry. For every God damn idiotic thing I've done to you. For all the pain I've put you through, for all the-"_

_"Cam."_

_"stupid thing's I've said, or the stupid things I've done, how I've acted-"_

_"Cam!" Claire said loudly._

_Cam looked up. "Yes, you hurt me. You hurt me bad, I'm not saying you didn't, but this isn't what the main problem is. I don't care if we don't get back, I'll deal with it, but you just can't…commit…" She trailed off._

_"It was a stupid idea…" Cam whispered. "So stupid. I mean, it was a one time thing, one moment, it probably would've come to me chickening out…"_

_Claire exhaled. She was now assured that he'd gotten over the idea. "I love you." She croaked._

_Cam looked up at her, and they gazed into each other's eyes for a few minutes._

_"Don't…" Claire whispered._

_Cam's eyes revealed confusion. "Don't what?"_

_"Don't ever scare me like that again." Before he could answer, she leaned for a kiss. She slipped her tongue past his soft lips, and felt his hand reach out for her neck. They continued kissing until someone coughed loudly behind them._

_Cam broke apart. He took her hand. "C'mon." He reached into his pocket with his other hand and took out his car keys._

_She let him pull her out of the restaurant, and they halted at the entrance._

_"It's raining," Claire said giddily. For the first time in over three months, she'd kissed Cam, and not just a peck, an intense French kiss!_

_Cam took of his leather jacket and thrust it around Claire. "Isaac's not here, I'll drive you home."_

_Claire smiled, tugging the sleeve of his jacket close to her lips. It smelled like Drakkar Noir, a scent she'd been craving to smell for months._

_They held hands and jogged down the parking lot, Claire ducking her head under Cam's jacket, Cam covering his face with his hand. After reaching Cam's BMW, they were already soaked._

_"Ahh," They sighed once they entered Cam's warm car. He blasted the heat, and switched on the car._

_Claire glanced at the man she'd missed for so many days, so many hours, minutes…seconds…he looked the same as he always did; drop dead gorgeous, although a little tired._

_"Hey, you wanna hang out?" He asked sincerely, holding her close in the car in the parking lot._

_Claire smiled softly. She really did want to catch up with him, but knew he was tired. "Nah, the PC's waiting, but I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Cam nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna get some sleep. And some of my summer essay's done."_

_"Yeah," she replied. "Hey, did Derrick tell you about the party? And about the PC two week sleepover?"_

_"Huh?" Cam raised his eyebrows._

_Claire giggled and explained to him about the sleepover and her parents in Sweden. "…and since they're gone, Massie decided to host a major beach party at the Westchester beach sometime this week."_

_Cam smiled. "Lucky, you probably spend all your time together!"_

_"Yeah. You'll get the invitation to the party in the mail tomorrow or day after tomorrow. You'll come, won't you?" Claire looked at him pleadingly._

_"You'll be there, so yeah." Cam leaned in to kiss her again._

_After a few minutes, he broke away to start the car. Throughout the drive, they stood in comfortable silence. Finally, they pulled up into Massie's circular driveway._

_Claire inhaled as she grabbed her bag from her feet, and opened the door._

_"Thanks," Claire whispered._

_"No problem. I live close anyways." Cam smiled._

_"Not just for the car ride." Claire smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he could answer, and then closed the door. She watched him drive down the lot, and waved to him before entering the house, still wet._

**[[End of Flashback**

"Aw!" Kristen attacked Claire with a bear hug, and the others were quick to follow.

Claire grinned. Despite the fact that she was freezing, and that they had so much planning for the party to do, she couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He kissed her! They were a couple again! Together! Claire and Cam! It was a wonderful thought.

"Claire." Massie smiled. "I love you. I honestly love you, and am sooo happy that Cam finally opened his eyes!"

"Here, here!" Dylan burped.

The girls started into fits of giggles that then turned into full fleshed laughter.

"That's the first time I've seen you truly happy in months!" Alicia exclaimed to Claire.

Claire smiled again. "So how's the party looking?"

"We've given the invitations to Inez, and she's gonna send them out tonight. So tomorrow, people will get them and start RSVP'ing and Lucinda has everything ready. The party is in four days."

Claire smiled. "Cam'll be there."

"Aw!" Massie exclaimed suddenly, punching her thigh. "Darn!"

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Now we can't continue with the Claire/Harris plan!"

Claire smirked. "How unfortunate." Her voice drooped with heavy sarcasm.

Massie squinted her eyes into a death look and then shrugged. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Claire stretched her arms. "I'm starved. Let's get some tacos."

"Fattening," mumbled Dylan.

Kristen shook her head in disapproval "_I love_ the idea Claire," she shot Dylan an evil look. "Let's get some tacos with _extra_ cheese!"

Massie sighed. "C'mon, ingredients are in the fridge."

The girls got up and headed downstairs, Dylan trailing behind. "I can't wait till the party," she said to no one in particular.

"Me too!" they all chorused.

**A/N: 7 PAGES! 7pages! Ha! If I don't get as many reviews as the amount of time it took to make this, I'm not continuing! And honestly, this was a pretty exciting chapter too, everyone anticipated it! So, clam are together again! Yaaay! ** 3** But, I do love everyone who does review this story, so merci! R&R, and some pecan pie to those who do!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**August 17****th****, 2007**

**8:14 AM**

**A/N: Hey people, another chapter for HAaRtP! Hope you enjoy, and please R&R! Also, I'd like to address one mistake, in the invitations, written in the second previous chapter, I wrote the date of the party to be the 29****th**** of August, but I meant to write the 19****th**** of August…sorry about that! And it was also brought to my attention by Girly.X.Girl, one of my faithful R&R'ers and beta, that for the past chapters, I've been writing November instead of August…it's August! Yiikes, I'm getting my dates mixed up…**

Claire's eyes opened slowly, welcoming sunlight into the room. Once again, she found herself surprised, and wondering where she was, staring at a ceiling of purple and white swirls. Then, getting up and seeing Alicia, Dylan and Massie, she remembered the two week sleepover.

She got up, and stretched her arms. In the middle of their sleeping bag pile, she found a note.

_Hey Guys,_

_Coach told me to start doing morning runs to build my leg muscles for soccer. I'll be back at around 9:00 AM, please be up by then! Oh, and Mass, I took Bean. He looked like he wanted to go out…ttfn,_

_Kristen_

Claire shrugged, and stretched her arms, before pausing for a few seconds, and then she started squealing.

"Oh my God! Me, Cam, yesterday, Slice of Heaven, kiss!" She babbled out in one breath.

With a new burst of energy, she got up, and changed into an old pair of Massie's Seven jeans, and a Macao mini dress. On top, she added a Ralph Lauren blazer, and nodded to herself, satisfied. She could not believe that five years ago, when she moved here, she'd been in a Gap phase, and that she actually had stringed bangs. She shook her head. Thank God for the PC.

"Claire?" Claire spun around and saw the source of the groggy voice. Dylan had just gotten up.

"He-ey," Claire smiled.

Dylan yawned. "S'time?" She mumbled sleepily, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear.

Claire glanced at the corner of Massie's iMac, which was baby blue that time. "8:34."

Dylan nodded. Suddenly, Claire heard a loud growl. "Rrrrrrrr,"

Claire laughed at an embarrassed Dylan. "You really are hungry. Let's get some breakfast."

"No," Dylan said quickly. "I'm not hungry just yet. Let's wake the others up."

Claire raised her eyebrow. "You sure? Because I think Inez got some-"

"I'm sure." Dylan repeated. "C'mon, I'm bored, let's wake them up!"

Claire shrugged. "Fine. You wake Alicia, I'll wake up Massie."

Dylan crawled over to Alicia's sleeping bag, the folders from their meeting five days ago laid beside her. "Leesh!" Hissed Dylan loudly.

"Mhm," Alicia sighed without opening her eyes,

"Wake up!"

"Mhm," she repeated. She tossed over and dug her face into her pillow.

"Eh ma Gawd, Ralph Lauren!" Dylan exclaimed.

Suddenly, Alicia plunged out of her bag at ah-mazing speed (for Alicia), her eyes wide open. "Where?" She said loudly.

Dylan giggled. "Finally,"

Alicia groaned, and fake-glared at Dylan before giggling herself. "He-ey Claire," She winked.

Claire smiled. _Cam and I are together again!_

"Massie," Claire shook the alpha's body gently.

"Whatdoyouwant?" She mumbled.

"Wake up, everyone's waiting for you. We're hungry."

Massie sighed, and slowly got up, opening her eyes at a slow pace. "Morning," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Hey," she said suddenly, "where's Bean?" She widened her eyes as she looked for her little black pug.

"Relax," Claire lifted her palm, and shoved Kristen's note in Massie's face.

"Darn," Massie glanced over at the pug's dog house. "Kristen took her out bare feet!" She walked over to the house and pulled out four mini black Uggs. "Bean never goes out without her puppy paw Uggs!"

Dylan glanced at Alicia, who glanced at Claire, who shrugged.

"Food," Claire moaned, clutching her stomach.

Massie rolled her eyes. "C'mon, food's downstairs."

The girls trooped down the stairway, avoiding scuffing the floor.

"Mm," Alicia inhaled the scent of sweet cinnamon buns, fresh from the oven.

"Smells good, Inez!" Claire smiled at the kindly housekeeper as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Claire," Inez smiled, shoving her oven mitt covered hand into the oven, taking out a large batch of rising cinnamon buns.

Dylan watched in envy as the girls raced to Inez's side and grabbed icing tubes, squirting white sugary icing atop the buns, and then shoving them hungrily into their mouths.

"Dylan, have some! They're great!" Massie laughed.

Dylan shook her head. "I'm still full from last night's dinner."

"What dinner?" Alicia raised her eyebrow. "You didn't even finish your small mini bowl of chicken poppers!"

"Oh God," Claire sighed impatiently. "You're still continuing with that messed up diet of yours?"

"It's not messed up!" Dylan argued.

Before they could answer, the door banged open, and Kristen ran into the kitchen, Bean at her heels, her forehead sweaty.

"He-ey!" They chorused.

"Hey guys," Kristen tied her loose hair into a tight ponytail. Upon sighting the buns, her face lit up, and she grabbed one off the table.

"Mm," Kristen exhaled. "Yummy."

"Kris, you forgot to take Bean's Uggs!" Massie complained. "Now her paws are all wet and they have to be manually dried!"

"Sorry," Kristen shrugged, grabbing another bun. "Anyways, what's up?"

"OK," Massie leaned her elbows comfortably across her space of the table in gossip position. Everyone followed.

"Claire, what's with you and Cam now?" She grinned.

Claire laughed gaily. "Oh my God, Massie, I love him! I truly honestly _love_ him!"

The girls giggled.

"What?" Claire said defensively. "It's true! He's a sweetheart, a true sweetheart, and oh God, what a man, I love him…_love_ him…" She trailed on.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Sorry I asked. Leesh? Give me some news."

Alicia tilted her head. "Live in 3…2…1. Erm, I still ah-dore Josh Hotz, with his ah-mazing Ralph Lauren polo…brown looks good on him, don't ya think?"

"Um, sure." Massie tapped her fingers. _Ok, what's up with everyone having ah-dorable crushes, while I'm stuck in the middle of a heated fight with D? Gawd…_

"What else?" She wondered out loud.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Kristen exclaimed suddenly. "I saw Jason Brown when I was jogging. He said Kemp was planning to ask me to the next dance!"

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Ah-bviously. Nothing new there." She glanced at Massie for approval, but Massie was somewhere near Jupiter by then.

"Joking," Dylan added quickly. "That's great."

"Kay," Kristen said awkwardly.

Massie sighed impatiently. They all looked at her.

"OK, let's move on to the party."

"I can't wait!" Grinned Claire. "Cam's coming," she added.

Massie inhaled. _I will not lose my cool, I will NOT lose my cool…_

"We'll be strutting our stuff to please the boys," grinned Kristen. She high fived Claire.

"Catering!" Massie barked.

The girls looked at her in confusion.

Massie inhaled once more, and then exhaled. "I meant…what's going on with the catering?"

"Puh-lease! All taken care of." Alicia held her hand.

"Good. I won't ask questions, it's left to you, but if you screw up…" Massie trailed off.

"It'll be fine," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Whatevs." Massie shrugged. "OK, so the invitations are sent, the foods are taken care of…equipment will be done by Lucinda and her team…which leaves the RSVP's. Claire and Kristen, you were in charge of that.

"Don't worry, we'll call the guests tonight to confirm." Kristen promised.

"Good. I'm so excited!" Massie air clapped. "It'll be awesome. We'll work on our outfits today, get all our updates tomorrow, and we'll hit the spa day after tomorrow in the morning, before the party."

"Sweet!" Dylan squealed. "Now can we Puh-lease get started? The sight of those fattening foods is disgusting!"

The girls rolled their eyes and got up. "To the walk in closets!" Massie declared.

**A/N: Weell? You like? You like?! Lol, sorry…anyways, here's an update to my readers who've been awaiting this chapter, especially to my faithful reader and reviewer, blondeandbeautiful216, this one's dedicated to you! I'll start dedicating random chapters to faithful R&R'ers, so keep 'em coming, and I'll make you famous! Lol, hope you enjoyed! **


	21. Chapter 21

The Block Estate, Westchester

**A/N: Please check out my forum, polls, profile, and other stories! Merci! R&R, and enjoy!**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**August 17****th****, 2007**

**8:22 AM**

"Hey Bean," Massie crooned, reaching her hand towards Bean, who'd ran up to her as soon as the PC entered the iPad.

"Arrff!" He barked.

"OK," Massie said, straightening up. "First off, the party is _day after tomorrow_. We _need_ to have everyone's clothes ready by today. We do some random plans and last minute finalizations tomorrow. Everything _has_ to be done. No exceptions! We _can't_ have any last minute problems rendering us LBR's of the year."

Everyone nodded solemnly.

"First, let's plan the outfits we'll arrive to the beach in." Massie suggested.

They all walked to their suitcases, and for the next fifteen minutes, rummaged through their stuff.

"Mass?" Alicia piped up. "How about this?"

Massie and the others looked up to see Alicia indicating to her bed, where she laid an ensemble out.

She observed a white J-cut crew tank top with an olive green Marconi blazer. A pair of dark wash skinny Miss. Sixty jeans hung near the frame of the bed, and a pair of silver Jimmy Choo heels finished the outfit.

Massie nodded and muttered to herself as she examined the outfit.

"Kay, love the whole dark color wash blend, but we need to add stuff. First off, layer the white tank with a black or brown one, and add a white Burberry scarf or something on your neck, to top it of. After that, ah-proved with a 9.6."

Alicia nodded and began grabbing the extra tank and scarf from her suitcase.

"I," Massie began, "have white J-cut crew tank top with an olive green Marconi blazer, a pair of Sevens and a pair of Marc Jacobs heels. I'll be curling my hair, with a fresh blowout, of course, and have a simple set of diamonds."

The girls nodded.

"Love, love and love!" Alicia smiled. "9.8."

"Def," Dylan nodded.

"Yeah, ah-greed."

"Mhm!" Claire smiled.

Massie nodded in pleasure and then turned to Dylan. "Dyl?"

"Erm, well, I have gray and black Dijon silk mini shirt, with a Frazer blazer on top, and a pair of Darla flats, but I'm not sure about the pants."

"Try the new True Religions you bought at the mall yesterday."

Dylan rummaged through her shopping bags and put them with the ensemble.

"Hmm…with the outfit, make sure you straighten your hair and put it into a messy bun, and wear some glitzy jewelry. Same, approved with a…9.5."

"Kristen!" Massie barked.

Kristen pranced out of Massie's closet.

"I stole some of your old things to add to my outfit. Of course, not much." She added, waving her new Gold card from the back of her Miss. Sixty jeans.

Massie rolled her eyes. "What do you got?"

"OK, so I've put together a sporty chic kind thing. I have olive green puma stretch pants, with a pale white tee, and then a Barbell sweater. You like it?"

Massie raised her eyebrow. "Impressive. 9.6. But make sure you wear Keds."

The girls smiled in congratulations to Kristen. Then they all looked at Claire.

Claire smiled shyly and got up. "Um, observe."

Massie's jaw dropped open. On the bed, lay a metallic baby blue silk Goddess dress, with a pair of dark gray True Religion skinny jeans. On the side, their lay a pair of silver Mila Baby flats. Claire was proud of her get-up. It was all the first purchase off her new Platinum credit card, courtesy of her agent from Dial L. It had no limit, and she LOVED it.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie exclaimed.

Claire winced.

"Since when did you have a sense of Vogue fashion?"

Claire gasped. "Are you serious!?"

Massie beamed and nodded.

The girls squealed. "That's better then my outfit," Massie said with a tiny hint of jealousy.

"Oh wow!" Claire breathed.

"9.9!"

"Ah-greed!" they all exclaimed.

_Oh well. Let her have her moment of stardom._ Massie thought. _She deserves it. Plus, at least my bathing suit will be sexier._

"OK, let's talk bathing suits!" Massie declared.

"Wahoo!" Kristen punched her fist into the air.

"Let's check out Alicia's," Claire piped up. "She has the best!"

Alicia looked smug at Claire comment, and rummaged for a few minutes in her suitcase until she found her bathing suit. She took it out and laid it out in the bed.

"Tadaa!" She grinned. She watched in satisfaction as the girls admired her Ralph Lauren two piece. It was all white, with olive green polka dots, and it had a v-neck.

"Love, love, love it!" Dylan exclaimed.

"9.8," Massie nodded.

Before Alicia could continue to explain her over robe, Kristen stepped up.

"Voila," She took out a baby blue one piece with purple border lines.

"Kristen," Massie said solemnly.

"Yeah?" She tied her hair into a messy bun.

"Did you steal a valuable Tiffany's diamond?" She asked sweetly.

"What? No, why?" Kristen frowned.

"Then why are you trying to cover up?" Massie's sweet smile turned into a lip turned glare.

"Are you trying to put TPC to shame?" She continued. "We can't have a PC member in a one piece! It's like, illegal!"

Kristen bit her lip. "But my Mom-"

"Screw her! She's not going to be there," Massie exclaimed. Alicia and Dylan nodded in agreement. Claire stood silent.

"Fine," she sighed. "But I'll be borrowing it from someone else. My Mom won't let me own a one piece."

"You can borrow one of mine. It'll look really cute on you. Plus, it's too big for me," Dylan shrugged, looking proud.

Claire sighed. "Dyl-"

"No," Dylan said firmly. "Don't want to hear it!"

"Whatevs." Claire frowned, sounding hurt.

"Um, me next!" Massie stood up. "Watch from afar, and admirer." She said, looking smug.

She stood up and walked over to a lump of blanket near the corner. She grabbed a side of the blanket and pulled, revealing her Massiquin, dressed in a stunning bathing suit.

"Wow," Claire breathed.

"Bootiful!" Kristen laughed.

The two-piece was the kind of stunning bathing suit you'd find the paparazzi catching on Eva Longoria. It was a flawless white with brown polka dots, with no lacy frill crap, but with a beautiful J-crew.

"Massie," Alicia sighed enviously. "I can't wait to see Derrick's expression!"

Massie froze. "Um, yeah. Can't wait…"

Claire raised her eyebrow, but Massie was careful enough to avoid it.

"9.9," Alicia and Kristen giggled together.

"Apple C!" Claire shouted. "Same," she then added.

"Yup," Dylan burped.

Massie beamed. "Good. Dyl?"

So I have this," Dylan yanked a chocolate caramel colored two piece bathing suit. "It's a bit loose," she said lightly. "But I'll get it fixed."

Massie nodded. "9.4."

Dylan shrugged at the acceptable score, and then turned to Claire with the rest.

"I just have a plain white two piece." She pulled out a plain looking white bathing suit, with a hoop at the sides of the bottom and mid-neck.

"Cute in the simplest way." Massie nodded. "9.6"

"Sooo…" Kristen laid down on her bag.

"Kay, well I'm beat. Let's turn in early, and tomorrow, we'll organize the R.S.V.P's, and then…party!" Massie giggled.

The girls cheered and high fived, as they lay down in their sleeping bags, and turned of the light.

"Can't wait," Alicia murmered.

**A/N: Hmm…somewhat filler. I was thinking of saving the outfit descriptions for later, but decided not to…I need advice on everyone's relationships! Please PM and review! Merci! And please check out my forum!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Important author note at end of chapter!**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**August 18****th****, 2007**

**10:35 AM**

Massie turned around, snuggling beneath the covers of her sleeping bag. After a few tosses and turns, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Creaking one eye open, she was blinded by the sun pouring into the iPad, lighting up the room.

She let out a morning groan, and slowly got up, stretching her arm, giving away a yawn. After tapping her arm lazily on her side-table, she felt for her bottle of Evian face mist, and squirted her daily dose on her face to freshen up. Feeling revived, Massie flung out her covers and got up with a new burst of energy. Then, she checked her digit watch on the wall and gasped.

"10:39PM?" She murmured incredulously. She slipped on her robe and knelt down to shake Dylan. "Wake up," she urged. "It's nearly noon!"

Dylan let out a small groan, and waved her hand lazily across Massie's arm.

Massie rolled her eyes and knelt down to Alicia. "Leesh, up!"

Alicia rubbed her eyes, smearing her mascara all over her lids.

"Ew," Massie giggled. Then she moved on to Claire, nudging her in the ribs. "Big nose," she urged, concealing a grin. "Up!"

A few seconds later, after urging Kristen up as well, Massie pressed the small knob on her white intercom. "Inez! Sorry we're so late! Can we have a brunch at eleven?"

A few seconds later, a groggy voice replied. "Yes, Ms. Block. What shall it consist of?"

Massie tapped her freshly manicured finger on her cheek. "Um, fruit bowls, waffles, bacon, eggs, a variety of drinks, some muffins, aaaand…I think that's it."

"Mass, yoghurt cups!" Alicia added lazily, tying up her hair into a messy ponytail. "It's this tri-active plus thing that is somehow good for the diet."

Massie added that in. Then, she threw on her robe and everyone slowly got up.

"Well," Kristen sighed. "That was a sleep-in."

Claire nodded in agreement. "After brunch, we should organize the invitations!" She clapped excitingly. She nudged her sleeping bag to the corner, and rolled it up. The others followed, clearing the space in Massie's room.

"Ah-greed," Massie nodded. "Let's get changed."

Claire skipped over to her suitcase. She took out a pair of Adidas Laguna Females short shorts, and a plain white t-shirt, and threw it on. She caught Alicia's amused gaze and laughed. "Simple, comfortable, and cute. I'm not complaining." She winked.

Dylan threw on a Merrimack Europe styled flair tee, with a pair of Ralph Lauren leggings. Alicia slipped into a denim mini and Elizabeth Cole tank top.

Massie decided on sticking to her True Religion denim shorts and Missis cardigan styled tunic.

"Hey Mass, can I check my email?" Claire asked, pointing to the iMac.

"Ooo, good idea! Me too?" Kristen asked.

Alicia and Dylan nodded.

"Sure," Massie shrugged. "In fact, I'm gonna check mine too. Hold on."

Massie booted up her iMac, waiting for the J.C.V. Crew screensaver to go off, and welcome her to her custom made Massicon desktop.

"Cute," Dylan smiled.

Massie rolled her eyes and opened the Explorer page. She typed in , and quickly entered . It opened up to her inbox, purple theme of course, and she scanned her unread list.

Marie Kent -- Subject: Change the way you perceive your bathroom! 50 off any…

Derrick Harrington -- Subject: Sorry 

Carrie Randolph -- Subject: FW: Pass this on! So sad…

William Block -- Subject: OttawaU finds nail polish fumes damages 11 of young girls…

Massie widened her eyes and quickly clicked Carrie's forward; making sure none of the girls got a chance to read the subject of Derrick's email.

"Um, Mass?" Alicia raised her eyebrow. "Why are you reading a forward from Carrie Ran-doff instead of D's email?"

Massie bit her lip. So she didn't see the subject, but still…

"I don't want to seem desperate, and I'm more then willing to tease Carrie mercilessly about her lame attempt to get me interested." Massie replied coolly. Alicia shrugged, but let it go.

From: 

To: , , , , , , , , , , 

Subject: FW: Pass this on! So sad…

Girls everywhere in Africa are being held back from school one week every month because they have their periods…and without enough money to afford pads or tampons, they have to stay at home and manage with blades of grass wrapped in cloths…join the Tampex team in providing hygienic materials to help these girls further their education!! Add you name onto the list, and pass it on; doesn't matter how many people you send this to, but know that with each name added on, we're raising awareness…

Massie read the names of people who'd signed their names, in total, there was 112 signatures.

"Cute," Massie said dryly, and then deleted the email. Then, she signed out. "Claire, you can go on now."

Dylan frowned. "Aren't you going to read Derrick's email?"

"No," Massie snapped. "I want to read in private, and I don't want everyone to know about us. Some things are meant to be kept private."

Alicia and Kristen exchanged confused glances and shrugged. Claire just eyed her suspiciously.

"OK," she said slowly. Massie got up to let Claire sit down. Then, signing onto her own account, , she opened her inbox.

Marie Kent -- Subject: Change the way you perceive your bathroom! 50 off any…

Cam Fisher – Subject: Hey Sweetie 

Todd Lyons – FW: Mutant Ninja Turtles ROX UR SOX!!

Layne Abelay - - Subject: LYONS, READ IN PRIVATE, REPLY ASA…

Claire blushed, and after deleting Marie Kent's and Todd's emails, she quickly signed off.

"What?" Massie demanded, "why didn't you read the two important emails?"

Claire shrugged and got up. "Layne made it pretty clear she wanted me to read her email in private, and I want Cam's stuff to myself now." She blushed a deeper red.

Alicia opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it. Was it right for best friends to keep this kind of stuff from each other. The PC was supposed to share everything…

Kristen sighed. "We can just check our emails later," the others nodded in agreement, "right now, let's get our invitations going."

Massie nodded. Alicia shrugged.

"OK," Claire ran to Massie's closet, and retrieved a cloth bag.

Massie nodded. "Claire and I went to Michaels a while back and got some stuff for the invitations."

_Kuh-laire and I…_Alicia grimaced.

Claire dumped the contents onto Dylan's sleeping bag. For the next ten minutes, the girls admired ribbons, specially imported birch paper, handmade envelopes, and colorful fine line Sharpies.

"Let's get them done before Lunch, that way we can go to the Buffet Ming Yang and get our manis and pedis done." Alicia suggested.

"Done." Massie nodded. They each took a Sharpie and began custom designing their invites, and within an hour of silent work, they had 208 invitations ready, stamped, and prepared to be sent.

"Inez!" Massie called through her white intercom. "We have some invitations to a party that need to be sent out."

"Right away Ms. Block." Inez replied.

"So," Dylan burped.

"Let's go to the buffet and get our makeovers!" Alicia whined.

"Let's not," Massie said quickly. "We'll just use my home spa, it's ten times better, and we'll order some salads."

"But-"

"Good idea, Mass!" Claire interrupted. "Let's go!"

Massie raised her eyebrow and then stood up, the others following.

"But-" Alicia started.

But Dylan, Kristen and Massie were already at the door.

"C'mon, Leesh, it'll still be fun." Kristen shrugged.

"Fine," Alicia sighed.

"Er, Mass," Claire started. "Could you just help me with this outfit."

Massie turned and walked back, the others, once again, following.

"We'll meet you guys downstairs." Claire said, smiling tightly.

Alicia sighed grumpily and turned around and the three went down.

"What was that all about?" Massie asked.

"OK, Block, spill!" Claire demanded, closing the door. For the past five days, Massie had been uneasy, and acting weird. There was ah-bviously something going on.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked alarmed.

"Look, I can tell something is going on…is it about Derrick?"

Massie stared at Claire for a while. It should've been obvious. Claire knew her in and out, and it was about time she found out.

She sighed. "Listen," and she told Claire everything. About how she found out about the note, and how Derrick had gotten mad at her, and the email he sent and she saw today…

"Eh Ma Gawd," Claire gushed once Massie was done. "Are you serious?"

Massie nodded.

"Well, let's read the email!" Claire exclaimed.

The two girls rushed to the iMac, and Massie re-opened her account.

To: 

From: 

Subject: Sorry 

Hey Block,

I'm really sorry about that day. I didn't know what was going on and stuff, and I guess I kind of spazzed while I was stressed about Cam (don't tell him that!!) Let me make it up to you at your party. Be behind the super-sized bush at the beach that looks like a boot. I'll be waiting at the start of the party. Please forgive me?

D

"Eh ma Gawd!" Claire air clapped. "That was almost as sweet as Cam's letters!"

"I know!" Massie beamed. "I'm gonna text him. I hate email communication, texting is ten times faster."

"Point," Claire replied, using Alicia's term. Massie giggled.

Massie took out her Motorola and went to text.

4GIVEN. WILL B THERE.

"Aren't you gonna tell him you loved his email, or give him a xoxo?" Claire asked.

"No!" Massie shook her head, sending the text. "Neh-ver show love-y emotion in a forgiveness text, or email, and call for that matter. It's lame times ten. Let the guy beg for some passion."

Claire made a mental note of the rule. "Shall we go to the spa now?"

"Yup," Massie nodded, walking out her room with Claire, closing the door behind her. _What a day! And eh ma Gawd, it feels so much better to have gotten that out!_

**A/N: Aie aie aie! SOOOOOO long since I've updated! If you check out my recently updated chapters on A Christmas to Remember, and Grinded Live, you'll know why! Love you all, and I haven't had a review in AGES, so puh-lease press that 'Go' button and review!! I'll dedicate the next chappie to my first reviewer : ) LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL!! :D**


End file.
